Voyage entre les mondes
by les5gogoles
Summary: C'est l'histoire des sept jeunes qui se retrouvent coincés entre les mondes de leur livres préférés (Hunger Games , Tara Duncan , Game of thrones , Richard Castle et Le pays des contes) . Ils vont devoir trouver des portes magiques pour passer de livres en livres et retourner chez eux . Arriveront-ils ou pas ? A vous de le découvrir en lisant l'histoire ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : PRESENTATIONS

Le groupe est devant le lycée , Avengers **_(NDA : oui , c'est du n'importe quoi !)_** et ils attendent qu'on les laissent entrer pour aller en cours . Elles sont accompagnées de Josh et Xander . Les copains de respectifs de Norrie et Nina .

**Norrie Calvert-Hill** a 16 ans . Elle a les cheveux blonds/roux et les yeux marrons . Sa mère est française et son père américain . Elle a emménagé en France depuis qu'elle a 13 ans avec sa mère , après le divorce de ses parents . Avant ils vivaient tous à Los Angeles . Elle parle français depuis qu'elle a 5 ans . Norrie adore les churros et les crêpes . Elle fait partie de l'équipe des pom-pom girls du lycée . Elle sort avec Josh Hutcherson , le chef de l'équipe de basket .Son livre préféré est Hunger Games. Elle aime le patinage et la musique . C'est la leader de leur groupe d'amies . Elle a des mèches noires mais ne se maquille pratiquement jamais . Sa couleur préférée est le vert .

**Josh Hutcherson **a 16 ans . Il est le chef de l'équipe de basket du lycée . Il sort avec Norrie depuis un ans . Sa couleur préféré est le orange crépusculaire et il aime peindre . Il est musclé et très fort . **_(NDA : 3 3 3 Peeta 3 3 3)_** . Ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout , c'est de passer du temps avec ses amis et regarder des films . Il habite avec ses parents et ses deux frères .

**Nina Evans **a 16 ans et est la grande sœur de Kate Evans . C'est la petite-amie de Xander . Elle a de long cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns également . Elle fait toujours des blagues et des plaisanteries . Elle ne se sépare presque jamais de son Xander chéri ! Ce qu'elle aime faire c'est manger, lire, écouter de la musique et dormir. Son livre préféré est Game Of Thrones . Elle adore le vert et le rose. Elle est d'origine Canadienne (elle a habité dans une ville française) mais elle a déménagé en France .

**Alexander Ludwig **a 16 ans . Il est le copain de Nina . On l'appelle aussi Xander ou bien Alex . Il est blond aux yeux bleu clair, il est très grand et musclé. Sa couleur préférée c'est le noir. Il est très gentil mais il clash parfois les gens (mais jamais sa Nina, bien sûr !) . Rien de bien méchant , mais il aime ça … **_(NDA : 3 3 3 Cato 3 3 3)_**

**Stana Beckett **a 16 ans . Elle a les yeux verts et ses cheveux sont blonds et bouclés . Elle aime la limonade et la glace à la mangue . Sa tenue fétiche est composée de talons hauts , jean noir et chemise blanche . C'est l'aventurière du groupe . Ses hobbies sont courir , jouer au flic et inventer des histoires . Elle est célibataire . Si elle passe une journée sans lire un roman de Richard Castle , c'est qu'elle a un ENORME examen de maths le lendemain . Y a pas d'autres explications …

**Angie Shivi** est blonde et a les yeux marrons . Elle a 16 ans , et elle est très sportive . Ce qu'elle aime c'est écouter de la musique et lire . Elle adore manger du Nutella, des crêpes et des palourdes avec des frites . Pas tout en même temps ! Son livre préféré est Tara Duncan. Angie a un demi-frère et une demi-sœur qui ont 11 ans , Jack et Lou . Elle n'a jamais connu son père . Elle a cassé avec son petit-copain , Léo . Sa tenue préférée c'est mettre un t-shirt noir, un leggin noir et des baskets. Sa couleur préférée , comme vous l'aurez deviné , c'est le noir .

**Léo **a 16 ans . Il a les cheveux noirs et bouclés , un peu longs .Il a les yeux marrons . Sa mère est mexicaine et père est français . Il est plutôt grand et super fort en informatique . Il aime toujours Angie malgré le fait qu'ils ont rompus . Il l'aimait depuis qu'ils étaient en primaire .

**Kate Evans** a 15 ans . Elle vas bientôt fêter ses 16 ans . C'est la petite sœur de Nina Evans . Elle n'a pas de petit ami . Elle est brune aux yeux bleus . Elle aime bien faire le pitre , avec ses amies surtout ! Kate aime les lasagnes et boire du coca-cola . Elle aime regarder des films d'action avec sa sœur et lire des livres d'aventure .

Les filles s'étaient rencontrées trois ans auparavant. En classe de 4e .Kate n'arrêtait pas de coller sa grande sœur et Nina en avait marre . Elle l'avait donc envoyée bouler ! Kate a rencontré Stana dans la classe , en cours de maths . Nina restait avec Norrie qui venait juste d'arriver en France . Angie et Norrie avaient un devoirs en SVT ensemble et elles ont appris à se connaître ainsi . Elles ont toutes finalement fait connaissance lorsque Norrie et Nina ont donné RDV à Angie , Kate et Stana au parc municipal . Elles sont ensuite devenues les meilleures amies du monde ! Josh et Xander se sont rajoutés quand Norrie et Nina sont sorties avec eux .

**_PRESENTATIONS DES AUTEURS :_**

**_On est 5 filles (oh c'est magique , comme dans l'histoire…) : Dalal , Emma , Maëlle , Noémie et Andréea . On est toutes en 4e et on a décidé un jour d'écrire une histoire sur nos livres préférés . Dalal adore Alexander Ludwig et Andréea Josh Hutcherson (on l'avait peut-être remarqué) . Disons qu'on est des gogoles (encore de la magie ? Les5gogoles … Pfff) ._**

**_On vous laisse découvrir l'histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira . _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour vous donner une petite idée des personnages qu'on imaginait , voilà ce à quoi ressemble les perso :**

**-Angie Shivi : Britt Robertson (dans Under The Dome)**

**-Norrie Calvert-Hill : Mackenzie Lintz (dans Under The Dome aussi 3)**

**-Nina Evans:** **Nina Dobrev (Vampire Diaries)**

**-Kate Evans: Alexandra Daddario (dans Percy Jackson 1)**

**-Stana Beckett : Molly Quinn (Castle)**

**-Josh Hutcherson : Bah , Josh Hutcherson (on ne vas pas changer :D)**

**-Alexander Ludwig : Alexander Ludwig quoi ! (pourquoi le remplacer ?)**

Chapitre 2 : LE LIVRE

Les 5 filles , Josh et Xander sont autour de leur table habituelle , au CDI . Ils sont soit en train de lire un magazine soit en train de faire semblant de lire mais de regarder leur téléphone en cachette .

-Je vais aller chercher un livre , j'ai plus rien à lire chez moi ! dit Norrie en se levant de sa chaise.

-Il n'y a pas Hunger Games au CDI ! se moque Xander .

Il était en train de « lire » un livre . Il jouait à Candy Crush sur son téléphone . Norrie lui tire la langue et se dirige vers les rayons pleins de vieux livres .

-Attends-moi , Norrie ! s'écrie Stana.

Norrie attends Stana pour aller chercher un livre toutes les deux . Elles aiment toutes lire . Pendant que Norrie lis la 4e de couverture d'un livre policier , Stana prends un livre volumineux avec une couverture en cuir brun . Dessus est inscrit en lettres dorées : « Voyage entre les MONDES » . Stana passe le livre sous les yeux de Norrie . Son premier réflexe est de reculer mais Norrie prends le livre et lis la couverture :

-Voyage entre les mondes , hein ? dit-elle . Ça a l'air pourri . Je te l'ai déjà dit , Hunger Games est la meilleure saga du monde !

-Même avant Twilight ? demande Stana un sourire aux lèvres

-Ne me demande pas de partager . Je ne pourrais pas ! s'écrie Norrie . Tu le prends ? demande-t-elle en tendant le livre .

-Bien sûr que oui !

Elles retournent à la table où Josh et Angie font un bras de fer. Le bras d'Angie retombe brutalement sur la table .

-Humiliation TOTALE , Angie ! s'écrie Xander en levant les bas en l'air.

-Ta gueule Alex ! dit Angie en lui frappant l'épaule.

-Bam , quoiiiii ! **_(NDA : c'est dans Liv & Maddie)_** dit Josh

-Non mais les mecs , je te jures … dit Kate en levant les yeux au ciel .

-Vous faites quoi ? demande joyeusement Norrie en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son copain .

-On s'emmerdait sans vous, dit Nina

-Bah , maintenant on est là ! dit Stana

-Il y a des chaises pour s'assoir Mademoiselle Calvert, dit Mme Dereck, la documentaliste

-Déjà , mon nom c'est Calvert-HILL ! dit Norrie en se levant et s'asseyant sur une chaise . C'est bon là ?

-C'est de l'insolence Mademoiselle ! Donnez-moi votre carnet ! Tout de suite !

Norrie lui donne son carnet en ronchonnant . Mme Dereck tourne les talons et se rassois à son bureau poussiéreux . Elle écrit quelque chose sur son carnet et le referme .

-Vieux Fossile vas ! dit Norrie en la regardant.

-Et une heure de colle de plus ! s'écrie Nina en rigolant.

-Et si on commençait à lire ? demande Angie .

Elle ouvre le gros livre et ouvre à la page 5 . Il n'y a écrit que 6 lignes sur la page . En lettres dorées , bien au milieu et en écriture ancienne . Il y est inscrit : Dans les mondes inconnus . Que nous avons perdu de vue . 7 jeunes gens face à l'avenir . Affronterons le pire . A travers mondes et contrées . A jamais leur histoire sera contée . Angie les lis à voix haute et une lumière bleu apparrait . Et une sorte de mini tornade sort de la page . Ils se font aspirer en une fraction de seconde ! A l'intérieur tout est bleu .

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! crie Kate.

-Nous aussi on est à l'intérieur . Alors comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? clash Xander

-Une lumière blanche ! crie Angie.

Ils lévitent à cent à l'heure , se dirigeant vers un cercle blanc . Josh fait des pirouettes dans le vide en rigolant . Tout le monde pouffe de rire sauf Norrie qui avance vers lui et lui donne une claque en lui disant qu'il est con . Mais on voit bien un petit sourire . Ils sont à quelques mètres du cercle blanc quand une vache passe à côté d'eux . Elle est allongée sur un nuage rouge et les regarde .

-Meeeueueueuh ! dit-elle . Posey ! Comment ça va les gars ?! Vous n'avez pas un petit peu d'herbe ?

-WHAT ?! La vache a parlé ? demande Xander surpris , d'ailleurs , il n'est pas le seul .

Tout le monde est aussi surpris que lui . Ils haussent les sourcils . Qui a déjà vu une vache parler ? A part peut-être dans la pub de la Vache Kiri , mais sinon …

-Yolo la vache ! Comme ça va ? demande Nina en faisant le signe peace avec ses doigts.

-Comment ça se fait qu'elle parle ? chuchote Kate à Norrie qui hausse les épaules.

-Vous allez où ? demande la vache.

-On ne sait pas justement ! s'écrie Stana.

-Alors bonne chance . A plus les amis ! Meueueueh … dit la vache en s'éloignant .

-J'ai fait la conversation avec une vache ! s'écrie Stana toute contente.

-Est-ce que tout le monde a vu ce que j'ai vu ? demande Josh.

-Je pense que je tombe dans la paranoïa … dit Kate . Attention !

Ils entrent dans le cercle blanc . Tout le monde crie parce que , en entrant dans la lumière , un cri aigu se fit entendre . Norrie essaye de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles mais c'est comme si ils vont au ralenti . Au bout de quelques secondes ils arrivent à destination . Ils restent 4 secondes dans l'air et … POUF ! Ils tombent brutalement sur le sol . L'endroit est quelconque , comme chez eux . Un seul (tout riquiqui) détail : un château en pierre est posté devant eux . Des drapeaux sont dressés à gauche et une fille aux cheveux bruns et une mèche blanche chevauche un pégase noir .

Les amis sont tous sur le sol . Norrie se masse le poignet car elle est retombée dessus . Kate a plein de feuilles dans les cheveux et Nina l'aide à les enlever . C'est l'automne ici , on dirait . Angie saute sur ses pieds et regarde attentivement l'horizon . Les rouages de son cerveau se sont mis à tourner .

-Où sommes-nous ? demande Xander en se levant

Angie remarqua l'insigne des drapeaux . Un paon , pourpre, aux cents yeux d'or . Elle pousse un cri suraigu et sautille sur place . Tout le monde se tourne vers elle et Stana l'arrête en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Angie en disant :

-Ne commence pas Angie . C'est pas le moment .

-On est à Omois , sur Autremonde ! dit Angie en recommençant à sauter.

-Où ça ? s'exclame Xander . Au mois ? Quel mois ? Septembre , Octobre …

-Débile … C'est O-Mois ! dit Angie . Dans Tara Duncan !

-Im-po-ssible ! s'écrie Norrie en secouant la tête de gauche à droite . Tu perds la boule , ma vieille .

-Non ! Tout est bon . Le château , les drapeaux … Et la fille là-bas c'est la petite sœur de Tara, dit Angie en montrant la fille du menton.

-Tu ne comprends pas que c'est impossible de rentrer dans un livre ? crie Kate . Il faut te réveiller ! dit-elle en claquant des doigts sous les yeux d'Angie.

-Aussi impossible que de parler à une vache ?! demande Angie en haussant les sourcils fière d'elle . C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas …

-Ok . Disons qu'on est dans ton livre là , que faut-il qu'on fasse ? demande Josh.

-Je sais pas ,allons voir Mara'thylanem, dit-elle en s'avançant.

-Qui ?! demande Xander en la suivant.

-Mara . La fille . c'est une princesse , alors , un peu de manières … dit Angie en se tournant vers les autres.

Stana et Kate se regardent puis suivent Angie . Norrie est un peu réticente . Attendez , trois secondes là . Prenons le temps de faire machine arrière . Comment peut-on entrer dans un livre et faire partie de l'histoire ? Impossible. Norrie suit quand même Angie et les autres pour aller voir cette Mara'ty … Mara'tha … Oh , la fille quoi !

**Alors , comment trouvez-vous cette histoire ? On espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous continuerez à la lire . A toute , peace !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : OMOIS **_(NDA : c'est à la fin du dernier livre de Tara Duncan)_**

Les 7 adolescents vont voir Mara'thylanem Duncan .

-Bonjour , leur dit-elle . Qui êtes-vous ? elle descend de son pégase noir de jais.

-Bonjour , votre Majesté . réponds Angie . Je m'appelle Angie , voici Nina , Alexander , Norrie , Josh , Stana et Kate . Nous sommes des voyageurs et nous cherchons un endroit où dormir cette nuit .

-Nous pouvons vous prêter une suite pour cette nuit, déclare la jeune fille brune . Mais vous devrez repartir demain .

-Ça nous vas ! dit Angie en parlant à la place de tout le monde.

-Suivez-moi , je vais vous emmener à une suite libre, annonce la première .

Le groupe commence à marcher . Quand ils entrent dans le château ils ouvrent tous de grands yeux . Les murs sont en or et en argent , et les lustres en cristal !

-Wow ! s'écrie Xander . Ça a dut vous coûter une fortune , ce palais !

-On peut en prendre ? interroge Nina

-Si vous arrivez à en détacher du mur , ce qui est impossible, dit Mara en souriant.

Ils arrivent à la suite . L'omoisiène ouvre la porte et laisse entrer ses invités . Elle referme la porte derrière eux . Les amis sont dans un salon . Mais pas n'importe quel salon qu'on peut voir chez eux ! Les murs sont noirs . Au plafond est accroché un lustre de diamants . D'autres de ces pierres sont incrustées dans les murs . Le sol est dallé de noir . Trois canapés blancs sont disposés en demi-cercle autour d'une table basse en diamants . Des coussins noirs sont posés sur les canapés . Cinq portes fermées donnent sur ce salon . Nina en ouvre une . La porte donne sur une chambre aux murs verts . Dans ceux-ci sont incrustées de magnifiques émeraudes . Au fond de la pièce trône un lit gigantesque , on aurait pu y mettre 5 personnes ! Les draps sont tous de différents tons de verts . La pièce est gigantesque ! Une fenêtre , avec des rideaux verts , s'ouvre sur les jardins du palais . Il y a des meubles , et tous sont en émeraude .

-Moi je veux cette chambre, déclare Nina.

Norrie s'approche et regarde la chambre . Elle lance à Nina un regard qui pourrait tuer .

-Eh ! Moi aussi je la veux ! dit-elle.

Kate lève les yeux au ciel . Elles ne changerons jamais ces deux-là … Elle ouvre une autre porte . Cette fois , la chambre, identique à l'autre, est bleue, avec des turquoises.

-Stana, appelle la jeune fille. Viens voir ça !

Stana s'approche d'elle est ouvre grand les yeux . Elle sourit et court dans la pièce avant de sauter sur le lit et soupirer .

-Elle est magnifique ! s'émerveille-t-elle . Je la veux absolument .

-Ben , prend-la . lui réponds Kate en sortant.

Angie se laisse tomber sur un canapé . Elle trouve que ce salon est splendide . Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il se passe en ce moment … Ils sont dans Tara Duncan ! Josh et Xander ouvrent eux aussi une chambre . Elle est orange crépusculaire avec du grenat orange .

-J'adore cette chambre ! déclare Josh.

-Ouais … dit Xander avec indifférence.

Il ouvre une autre porte, la chambre est violette avec des améthystes .

-Wow ! Celle-là, c'est pour Kate .

-Pourquoi ? demande Kate en s'approchant. Je comprends ! dit-elle en souriant.

Elle observe la chambre . Elle frôle les draps violets . Cette chambre-là est plus simple que les autres . Elle est aussi grande , sauf qu'il n'y a seulement un lit pour une personne. Dans les murs , il n'y a pas de pierres incrustées , par contre les tringles à rideaux sont en améthystes .

-Spleeeendiiiide ! dit-elle.

Angie décide de se lever et ouvre la dernière porte . Elle est en tout point semblable a la chambre violette , mis à part qu'elle est rose , avec des quartz roses .

-Euh , on a un problème … fait remarquer Stana.

-Ah oui ? Lequel ? demande Kate.

-On est 7 et il n'y a que 5 chambres ! explique la dernière.

-Mais c'est pas un problème ! déclare Xander . Nina et moi partagerons la même chambre ! dit-il tout sourire en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa copine

-Bien sûr ! Et on prend la chambre verte, répond Nina en regardant Norrie qui fait la tronche . T'as perdu à pile ou face , qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise !

Nina entre dans la chambre et dit à Xander de venir . Au moment où il allait franchir la porte , Nina regarde les autres d'un air moqueur et ferme la porte brutalement . Xander se prend la porte en pleine face ! Nina ouvre alors la porte , et , voyant le nez ensanglanté de son copain, éclate de rire ! Les autres la regarde ahuris , tandis que Stana est au bord de l'explosion ! Nina prend alors le bras de Xander, le tire à l'intérieur de la chambre et ferme la porte .

-Oh , les gros pervers ! dit Stana en rigolant.

-J'ai entendu ! crie Xander à travers la porte.

-Bon , bah maintenant , comment on se répartit les autres chambres ? demande Angie.

-Moi je prends la violette ! crie Kate en courant vers la porte de sa chambre.

-Pourquoi ? Je peux dormir avec Josh ! dit Norrie et Josh fait un sourire pervers .

-Ouais ! dit Josh . **_(NDA : scène de l'ascenseur avec Johanna Mason dans Hunger Games 2 quand elle veut que Peeta lui ouvre sa robe)_**

Ils entrent tous les deux dans la chambre orange . Angie dans la rose et Stana reste dans la bleue . Pendant ce temps , dans la chambre verte , Nina et Xander s'embrassent … Angie regarde les jardins par la fenêtre de sa chambre quand une chose étrange se produit !

Dans la chambre orange , Norrie fouille les placards à la recherche d'un truc pour se changer . Josh est allongé sur le lit , les bras sous la tête , et regarde le plafond incrusté de pierres précieuses .

-Tu fais quoi ? demande-t-il.

-Je veux me changer . Tu saurais comment on s'habille ici ? demande Norrie en arrêtant sa fouille.

-Non , mais tu peux demander à Angie . C'est elle l'experte , si sa théorie est juste . Ou alors à Mara'thon … Mara'tha … Bon Mara quoi ! dit Josh

Norrie sort de la pièce en pouffant de rire . Elle n'est pas la seule à se tromper sur le prénom de cette fille … Qu'on ne connaît pas ! Commet lui faire confiance ? Et si elle décidait de les tuer pendant leur sommeil ? Elle entre dans la chambre d'Angie sans toquer . Elle découvre Angie à genoux , en train de pleurer . Elle s'approche d'elle et la prends dans ses bras . Angie essaie de lui dire quelque chose :

-Je … J'ai … Mon dieu … Il faut … elle sanglote.

-Quoi ?! demande Norrie . Tu pourrais être plus claire ?

-Le livre … dit Angie entre deux sanglots.

-Quel livre ? De quoi tu parles ?

Angie lui passe le livre qu'ils avaient pris du CDI . Norrie ouvre la bouche en grand et lâche le livre sur le sol .

-Il nous a déjà causé trop de dégâts … Il faut le cacher ! dit-elle.

On toque à la porte et Mara entre dans la pièce . Angie se dépêche de cacher le livre sous son haut. Mara n'a rien vu , heureusement .

-C'est l'heure du dîner . Rejoignez-nous dans la salle à mange, dit-elle.

Elle ressort de la chambre et les filles peuvent souffler . Angie cache le livre sous le gros matelas de son lit et regarde Norrie effrayée . Elles ressortent de la pièce . Kate s'assois près de Stana et Josh près de Norrie . On voit qu'Angie a pleuré , elle a les yeux rouges . D'ailleurs , Nina le fait remarquer .

-C'est rien , l'émotion ! réponds Angie en faisant un sourire rassurant à ses amis.

Sur la table il y a plusieurs mets . Genre , des cuisses de « brraa » **_(NDA : c'est un animal autremondien . PS : Autremonde est la planète dans Tara Duncan)_** . Les plats volent au-dessus de la table . Le groupe est assis à la table des premiers sorciers , avec Mara .Les premiers sorciers rigolent entre eux . A la fin du repas , chacun d'eux a droit à une Kidikoi , les sucettes en forme de grenouille , qui annoncent une prophétie quand on arrive au cœur . Norrie en prends une , la goûte , et grimace . Elle dit à ses amis que ça a le goût de churros-grenade . Stana , elle , à une sucette cerise-café , et Kate chocolat-lasagne . Nina , a pomme-poivre et Angie cookie-sel . Xander a eu citron-spaghettis et Josh poulet-banane .

Ils retournent dans leur suite à la fin du repas . Il est 22 heures **_(NDA : les jours sur Autremonde durent 26h , les heures 100 minutes et les minutes 100 secondes) _**. Angie et Norrie échangent un regard . Doivent-elles montrer le livre à leurs amis ? Norrie hoche légèrement la tête et Angie entre dans sa chambre pour chercher le livre . Les autres la regardent étonnés .

-Pourquoi Angie va dans sa chambre sans rien dire ? demande Nina.

-Elle vas chercher quelque chose . Elle revient, dit Norrie.

Angie sort de la chambre et elle tient dans ses mains … le livre qui les amenés ici !

-Où tu l'as trouvé ? demande Stana.

-Il est arrivé dans ma chambre . répond-t-elle.

-Pourquoi dans TA chambre ? s'écrie Xander.

-Ben , parce que c'est elle qui l'a lut, réponds Josh.

-N'empêche , ce livre fait du favoritisme ! s'exclame Kate.

Norrie prends le livre et l'ouvre à la 5e page . La page, vide au départ, se remplit de lettres d'or . La jeune fille regarde les autres et lit à voix haute ce qui y est inscrit :

-_Pour repartir vous devrez, un portail retrouver , pour cela 24h vous avez ._

-Ça ressemble à une énigme, dit Stana . Mais sans indices .

Les lettres s'effacent et laissent la place à d'autres vers sur la page du livre .

-_Vers les montagnes vous irez , une forêt vous devrez traverser, le vampyr vous devrez rencontrer et le portail vous aurez trouvé,_ continue Norrie.

-« Vampire » s'écrit bizarrement, commente Xander.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? demande Kate et il hausse les épaules.

-Mais on a 24h à partir de maintenant ? questionne Stana.

D'autres inscriptions apparaissent comme de par magie . Norrie continue :

-_Vous avez 24h . Vous avez déjà passé 2h ici_ ,_ il n'en reste donc plus que 22 . Prenez cette montre , une fois l'aiguille de retour à 12 , sois vous partez , soit vous restez à jamais ._

Une montre sort du livre et Norrie l'attrape avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre . Les adolescents sont épouvantés . Ils ont 10 heures pour trouver un portail ou ils restent ici à jamais …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : LES VAMPYRS

Ils sont tous estomaqués par ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre . Soit ils partent maintenant vers cette montagne et rentrer chez eux en rencontrant des vampyrs . Soit ils restent ici à jamais . Angie a l'air contente . Elle est dans son livre préféré , pourquoi vouloir partir d'ici ? Elle a toujours rêvé de faire la connaissance de Tara Duncan et apprendre la magie . Mais les autres ont l'air effrayés …

-Et alors ? On fait … quoi ? demande Norrie.

-Ne perdons pas de temps , il faut qu'on y aille . dit Nina en se dirigeant vers la porte .

-Et si c'est dangereux ? C'est quoi des vampyrs ? Où est cette montagne ? Cette forêt ? Et si quelqu'un meurt ? Si c'était un piège de Mara ? demande Kate à toute vitesse.

-Calmos , d'accord ? Il faut garder son self-control … Inspire, expire … essaye Josh mais c'est pas gagné.

-Déjà , ce n'est sûrement pas un piège , parce que ce livre nous a bien emmenés ici . Alors , s'il nous dit que le portail nous emmèneras chez nous , c'est que c'est vrai ! fait remarquer Stana.

-Il faut y aller , plus vite ! s'écrie Nina en ouvrant la porte.

Ils se regardent tous et suivent Nina à travers les couloirs du palais . Peut-être que Kate n'a pas tort … Ce serais très dangereux de s'aventurer sur terrain inconnu . La nuit en plus ! Et puis , si quelqu'un meurt , que se passeras-t-il ? Sur le chemin qui les feras sortir du château , ils croisent Mara .

-Vous partez ? demande-t-elle.

-Oui , nous sommes pressés, dit Angie . Merci de votre accueil chaleureux mais nous devons reprendre notre route.

Elle veut dépasser Mara mais celle-ci l'en empêche

-Je suis désolée , mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, dit-elle.

-Comment ça ? demande Xander en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous êtes de parfaits inconnus . On ne peut pas vous laisser vous balader comme ça dans le pays le plus important d'Autremonde ! explique la jeune fille.

-Mais c'est quoi cette arnaque !? s'écrie Nina.

-Soit vous nous dites qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez chercher ici . Soit on seras obligés de vous enfermer dans les cellules de ce château .

Les 7 amis se regardent, étonnés de la brutalité de la jeune fille brune . Stana s'avance vers Mara et Mara recule . Norrie regarde l'heure , il ne faut pas rester trop longtemps et régler le problème Mara .

-On ne vas pas vous parler au milieu de ce couloir ! dit Stana

-Alors , suivez-moi . dit Mara en partant

Ils suivent la jeune fille en traversant bien des couloirs . Ils arrivent finalement dans une bibliothèque vide . Il n'y a personne . Et ça n'étonne personne , il est tard …

-On ne sait absolument pas pourquoi on est là . Et on vous a déjà dit qui nous sommes . Ce qu'on sait … commence Norrie

-C'est que nous avons ceci, dit Kate en montrant le livre

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Mara

-Un livre … réponds Xander, parce que c'est évident.

-Oui , non mais , pourquoi vous me le montrez ? demande Mara.

-C'est ce qui nous a ramenés ici, réponds Nina.

Josh explique ce qui leur est arrivé , d'où ils viennent … Même l'épisode avec la vache ! Mara les écoute attentivement quand Angie dit de mémoire ce qu'ils doivent faire . Parce que les inscriptions ont disparus . Norrie regarde de nouveau l'heure , une demi-heure de perdue ... C'est trop , il faut décamper !

-Mmmmh … Je vois . Attendez-moi ici . Mara s'en vas laissant les amis seuls , elle reviens avec 7 colliers en argent .

-C'est de la veine de Vénuse, autrement dit de la Verveine . Elle vous protégeras contre les vampyrs . Mettez-les !

Ils accrochent les colliers autour de leur cou , ça fait bizarre sur les garçons mais si ça protège , pas la peine de discuter. Ils remercient Mara'thylanem .

-On peut s'en aller maintenant ? demande Norrie qui ne veut vraiment pas rester ici.

-Je pense que je vous ait retenus assez longtemps . Partez ! Et faites attention à vous … dit Mara

Les 7 jeunes partent du château . Ils ne savent pas où aller pour se rendre à la montagne . Ils regardent autour d'eux . Ils sont éclairés par des lampadaires , ils peuvent donc se repérer . C'est déjà ça …

-C'est par où ? demande Nina.

-On retourne demander à Mara ? demande Josh . Ou alors on rentre dans cette porte … dit-il en montrant la porte qui vient d'apparaître .

Ils se regardent et ouvrent cette mystérieuse porte fluorescente .Tout est blanc et quand ils entrent , ils prennent à peine le temps de s'habituer à la lumière qu'ils sont déjà arrivés à destination . Le décor est magnifique . Des montagnes enneigés recouvrent tout leur champ de vision .

-C'est la montagne. Angie, toi qui connaît ce livre , éclaire-nous ! se moque Xander.

-Je pense qu'on ne vas pas tarder de faire la connaissance avec des vampyrs … Restons sur nos gardes, dit Angie.

-Très réconfortant, marmonne Josh.

Ils attendent , on ne sait quoi . Les vampyrs ? Une avalanche ? Un skieur qui leur dira ce qu'il faut faire ? Parce qu'ils sont un peu paumés … Un frisson leur parcours le dos . Xander se retourne subitement , prétendant avoir entendu du bruit .

-Il y a quelqu'un ? crie Xander et l'écho des montagnes continuent sur sa lancée . Je deviens fou à lier ! dit-il.

-Mais non mon chéri ! Tu ne deviens pas fou, le réconforte Nina en posant une main sur l'épaule de son Xanderounet .

A ce moment , un vampyr lui saute dessus et la mord . Elle hurle et tombe à genoux . Xander donne un coup au vampyr . Nina s'écroule par terre , évanouie . Le vampyr se tourne vers Xander . Les autres , qui n'avaient pas réagi au début , se placent soit près de Xander soit près de Nina qui se vide de son sang .

Angie détaille le vampyr : yeux rouges , les cheveux blancs et la bouche pleine de sang . Il fait un sourire qui ferait peur à n'importe qui !

-C'est l'heure du repas … dit-il en courant à toute vitesse autour de son « repas ».

-Attention ! crie Angie . C'est un BSH , ils est plus rapide que les autres vampyrs !

-Merci pour l'info ! s'écrie Josh . Mais est-ce que quelqu'un a une arme ?

Soudain , le vampyr passe à l'attaque . Il fonce sur Stana , qui l'esquive de justesse . Au passage , elle lui donne un coup de pied dans le genou . Il tombe dans la neige , mais se relève très vite . Comme il fait nuit noire , et qu'ils n'ont pas de lampes torches , les amis ne le voient plus .

-Il faut qu'on se casse ! dit Stana. Xander, prends Nina !

-C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ! On y va ! dit le garçon .

Il soulève sa petite-amie et passe un bras sous ses genoux et un bras sous sa nuque . La tête de Nina bascule en arrière et son sang barbouille le t-shirt de Xander . Ils se mettent tous à courir dans la neige . Angie est en tête, suivie de Kate et de Stana , puis de Xander qui porte Nina . Josh et Norrie sont les derniers . A un moment , Norrie trébuche sur la racine d'un arbre et Josh l'aide à se relever . Les autres ne les ont pas vu s'arrêter . Les deux derniers courent en se donnant la main . Le vampyr profite de ce moment où ils sont séparés pour attaquer Josh et Norrie . Il saute sur la jeune fille , qui hurle . Josh frappe le vampyr à la tête . Le reste du groupe , en entendant le cri de Norrie , se retournent . Ils se guident au son de la voix de Norrie . Ils rejoignent enfin celle-ci et Josh .

Le vampyr n'a pas pu la mordre mais elle est blessée au genou . Josh essaie de frapper le vampyr , mais ce dernier est trop rapide . Comment allaient-ils le vaincre ? Soudain , la créature s'arrête . Elle lève la tête , se retourne pour fixer un truc derrière les amis , et détale en courant . Comme si quelque chose lui faisait peur . Les amis se laissent tomber au sol , épuisés et fatigués . Xander dépose Nina sur la neige . Ils sont tous congelés . Ils sont trop stupéfaits pour parler . Nina se réveille soudainement . Elle ne tremble pas comme ses amis . Elle regarde autour d'elle , fronce les sourcils et entrouvre la bouche .

-J'ai soif, dit-elle glacialement.

-On a pas d'eau, dit Stana surprise . T'es sûre que ça va ?

-J'ai mal … aux dents ! dit Nina.

-Oh , tes yeux ! s'écrie Xander . Ils sont tous roses !

Nina respire longuement et se lève . Elle enlève la neige de ses vêtements et regarde son chéri . Elle dévisage chacun de ses amis . Kate crie soudainement et tout le monde se tourne vers elle .

-Tes dents … Nina est un vampyr ! dit-elle effrayée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande Nina paniquée.

-On s'est fait attaquer par un vampyr et il t'a mordue, explique Angie . A moins que j'ai rêvé …

-Non , tu n'as pas rêvé, lui répond Josh

-Les vampyrs sont dangereux … marmonne Kate.

-Jure ! clash Xander.

-Normalement non , ils ne sont pas dangereux . Mais celui-là était un BSH . Un buveur de sang humain . Et il devait avoir très faim … avoue Angie.

-Mais si les vampyrs ne sont pas tous des BSH , comme tu dis , de quoi se nourrissent-t-ils ? demande Stana.

-De sang d'animaux . Il faut trouver un moyen de te rendre à la normale Nina . Tu vas avoir envie de nous attaquer et c'est pas ce qui nous manquerais … dit Angie.

-Comment avez-vous vaincu le gars ? demande Norrie.

-Il s'est enfui , quelque chose l'a effrayé … Vaut mieux ne pas savoir quoi ! dit Xander.

Tout le monde regarde Nina en attendant qu'elle se jette sur eux , mais celle-ci ne fait rien . Xander s'approche d'elle et lui prends la main .

-Ne t'en fait pas . Je t'aimerais toujours . Que tu sois vampyr , loup-garou , ça m'est égal . Pour moi tu seras toujours ma Nina d'amour ! dit-il.

La jeune fille se met à glousser et Xander la regarde étonné . Les autres aussi . Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle est vraiment bizarre, quand tout à coup elle se calme .

-J'ai trouvé une rime : Xander le raton-laveur ! elle explose de nouveau de rire.

Les autres se mettent à rigoler aussi . La situation est un peu décalée pour rire . Surtout que Xander lui a fait une sorte de déclaration d'amour … D'ailleurs , il désigne un truc derrière Nina et tout le monde se tait sauf elle .

-Quoi ? demande-t-elle en s'arrêtant de rire . J'ai du sang sur la bouche ? plaisante-t-elle.

-Non Nina . Un truc plus effrayant . Si on veut … Une porte ! dit Norrie.

-Wow , c'est vachement effrayant ! rigole Kate.

Les amis se regardent et ils ouvrent la porte . Une lumière blanche les aspire. La dernière chose qu'ils voient , c'est une dizaine de vampyrs se dirigeant vers la porte .A l'intérieur du portail , tout est bleu . Comme dans la première fois qu'ils se sont fait aspirer . Ils sont en train de léviter et se dirigent à toute vitesse vers un cercle blanc .Cette fois-ci , les 7 amis sont calmes . Ils savent ce qui vas se passer.

-On aurait dût demander à Mara des boules quies … dit Kate se souvenant du bruit qui va suivre.

Tout à coup , quelque chose d'étrange se produit . La vache qu'ils avaient rencontrés au début . Elle leur fait un coucou de son sabot vernis de vert .

-Coucou les amis ? Ça gaz ? demande-t-elle . Meuuuuh.

Cette fois , elle est sur un nuage marron d'où gouttent quelques gouttes de chocolat . Et la vache s'est fait une teinture violette .

-Elle ressemble à la vache Milka ! s'écrie Kate.

-Vous êtes allés où ? demande la vache en faisant exploser une bulle de chewing-gum noir .

-Tara Duncan . C'était mortel ! dit Angie en faisant semblant de nager dans le vide.

-Chui jamais allée. Vous êtes qui au juste ?

-Angie , Norrie , Xander , Kate , Stana et moi c'est Josh . Et elle , c'est Nina, dit Josh . Et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Dora . Après le virage , je serais Alexandra . Et hier j'étais Selena Gomez . Je change à chaque fois d'identité .

La vache disparait et tout le monde se tourne vers Nina qui n'a plus rien d'un vampyr . Ses yeux sont redevenus marrons et ses dents ont repris la forme de départ . Elle est allongée sur le dos et regarde l'infini de cet endroit en attendant la suite .

-Moi j'aimais bien tes yeux roses ! avoue Xander .

-C'est vrai ? Je mettrais des lentilles roses en arrivant chez nous … si nous y arrivons, dit-elle.

-Dis pas ça , on rentreras chez nous après ce portail, la rabroue Josh.

-Qui sait ? dit-elle.

Les amis entrent dans la lumière blanche et se bouchent les oreilles comme ils le peuvent . Parce que ça va au ralentit . Ils arrivent à destination …

**Vous pensez qu'ils arriverons dans quel livre cette fois-ci ? **

**A+ :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : ENCORE ?

Les 7 amis sont dans l'air 4 secondes le temps de regarder le paysage avant de tomber sur le sol brutalement .

-Ils ne pourraient pas faire ça plus gentiment , nous déposer comme des plumes ? s'écrie Kate en se relevant

-On n'est pas chez nous ! Je vous l'avait dit ! dit Nina affolée et Xander la calme d'un câlin

-Non, effectivement . On est pas chez nous … dit Norrie

Elle regarde le paysage . Elle semble connaître cet endroit pleins de cendres . C'est sale , des enfants sont en train de jouer à chat . Des gens sont en train de se battre pour un bout de pain cramé . Ils sont tous debout maintenant et regardent ce monde étrange . Tout est étrange de toute façon … Une petite fille est sur le sol et pleure . Kate veut aller la réconforter mais Stana l'en empêche.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on peut aider cette fille . Et de toute façon , il faut trouver l'endroit où nous nous trouvons . dit-elle . On a déjà assez de problèmes .

Deux gens en uniforme blanche et avec un casque de moto passe devant eux . Ils marchent comme les soldats le 14 juillet . Angie se retiens de crier quand elle voit l'arme que tient le gars dans ses mains . Ils ne font pas attention à eux mais se dirigent vers une maison . Ils entrent sans frapper et font sortir deux femmes et 5 enfants . Les amis sont surpris , les deux gars mettent les pistolets sur la tempe des deux femmes et tirent sans aucune gêne .

Xander pose une main sur la bouche de Nina pour l'empêcher de crier . Stana pleure et Josh attrape Norrie pour la consoler dans son étreinte . C'est horrible ce qui vient de se passer . Norrie relève la tête et regarde les alentours . Elle marche à reculons , la bouche entrouverte et demande à ses amis de la rejoindre. Ils se regardent et marchent près d'elle.

-Je ne suis pas sûre . Mais si ce livre nous emmène dans les histoires de livres , je sais dans lequel nous sommes . dit-elle en remarchand normalement

-Lequel ? demande Josh

-Hunger Games . dit Norrie en courant vers un village plus beau que ce qu'ils ont vu auparavant

Il y a une sorte de grillage qui les sépare de ce village . Il y a une douzaine de sortes de maisons qui font penser à des manoirs . Il a neigé ici , ou alors ça commence . Parce qu'une fine couche de neige est posée sous leurs pieds .

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demande Angie à Norrie. C'est impossible …

-On est bien allés dans Tara Duncan ? Oui . Alors c'est possible . réplique celle-ci

-Et on doit faire quoi ? Comment tu sais ? Et si jamais ces gars nous tirent dessus comme ils l'ont fait avec ces femmes ? demande Kate à toute vitesse

-On pourrait aller voir quelqu'un ,que je suis sûre nous aideras … Et puis , je sais qu'on y est parce que on est dans mon livre préféré et parce que je reconnais le village des Vainqueurs .

-C'est quoi le village des Vainqueurs ? demande Nina

-C'est les maisons qui sont attribués aux tributs vainqueurs quand ils ont gagné les Hunger Games . dit Norrie .Ce qui veut dire … Il faut qu'on sache dans quel moment nous sommes arrivés .

Elle court à l'intérieur du village et les autres la suivent sans discuter. Elle toque à une maison et Nina tente de l'arrêter .

-Et si ces gens se tuent entre eux ? dit-elle

-Mais non , fait-moi confiance ! dit Norrie . Si j'ai bien compté , on est à la bonne .

-De quoi ? demande Xander

-La maison . lui explique Norrie . Je suis sûre que c'est celle que je cherche . Elles ne sont pas toutes habitées .

-Comment tu sais ça ? demande Stana

Norrie n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'une petite fille aux cheveux blonds leur ouvre . Elle porte un chat orange et les regardent en fronçant les sourcils . Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir leur tirer une balle dans la tête …

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demande calmement la jeune fille

-On cherche … Primrose . dit Norrie aussi calmement mais on voit qu'elle serait prête à sauter de joie

-C'est moi . Que puis-je pour vous ? redemande la fille

-On a besoins de ton aide . Je sais que tu vas trouver ça bizarre , mais pouvons-nous entrer ? demande Norrie

-Bien sûr . Entrez !

Elle s'écarte et laisse passer les 7 jeunes adolescents . Ils entrent dans la demeure . Elle est très belle mais ça n'a pas l'air d'impressionner Norrie . En tout cas , ici , il y a du favoritisme . Pourquoi de l'autre côté c'est la misère et ici le luxe ? Primrose les dirige vers un salon et ils s'assoient sur les canapés . Elle pose le chat sur le sol , qui détale vers un couloir sombre .

-Je vous écoute . dit Primrose

-On doit d'abord se présenter . Je suis Norrie , voici Josh , Angie ,Stana , Kate , Nina et Xander . Nous sommes arrivés ici par un livre .

Prim hausse les sourcils . Elle vas fermer la porte , pour ne pas que sa mère les entende . Cette histoire est farfelue … Mais elle semble les croire .

-Et en quoi je peux vous aider ? demande timidement la jeune fille

-Les Jeux ont-ils commencés ? demande Norrie

-Non , pas encore … dit tristement Prim

-Quand est la Moisson ? demande Norrie

-Demain . dit Prim en baissant la tête . Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez au juste ?

-Un livre doit apparaitre d'un moment ou un autre … commence Nina . Il vas répondre à ta question . Et on est pas défoncés !

Le livre apparait comme de par magie sur les genoux de Norrie . Vu que c'est elle qui avait lut . Elle l'ouvre à la 5e page et des lettres en or apparaissent . Prim vient s'assoir près d'eux et regarde la page incrédule .

-Co-comment … dit-elle

-_A une « réunion » vous devrez assister . Regardez la mort , vous devrez . Et vous enfuir d'ici avant que l'étincelle vienne vous bruler ._lit Norrie

-Quelle étincelle ? demande Stana

-Je sais qui est l'étincelle . disent Norrie et Prim en même temps

-Comment sais-tu à propos d'elle ? demande Prim

-Votre vie est racontée dans un livre . Tu dois me croire … Je connais tout ce qui vas se passer ! N'ai pas peur , je suis pas une sorcière ! explique Norrie

-Ok , alors … Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? demande Prim pleine d'éspoirs

Comment lui dire qu'elle vas bientôt mourir ? Comment lui expliquer que sa sœur vas devenir incontrôlable ? Norrie lui ment donc en lui disant qu'elle feras partie d'un groupe de secouristes . Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux , juste qu'elle n'en feras pas partie longtemps …

-Donc , qu'elle est cette étincelle ? demande de nouveau Stana

-Ma sœur . réponds Prim et tout le monde la regarde surpris (sauf Norrie) . Elle est devenue un symbole sans le vouloir , tout le monde l'aime et veut tout faire comme elle . Si elle dit que le ciel est jaune , tout le monde la croira ! Et si elle fait quelque chose de mal , tout le monde la suivras .

-Comme une guerre ? demande Norrie avec un sourire .

-Oui . Comme une révolte , une guerre , un soulèvement . réponds Prim en se grattant le bras

-« Regarder la mort vous devrez » . Ça veut dire que l'un d'entre nous vas mourir ? demande Kate effrayée

-A mon avis , ça parle des Jeux . réponds Prim

Tout le monde se regarde , puis le livre se met à briller et disparaître . C'est fini , pas d'autres explications . Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ? Ils sont dans un livre et doivent traverser des livres . Dans quel but ? Tout le monde se pose la question .

-Si vous cherchez un endroit où dormir , je peux peut-être vous aider . dit Prim et les amis hochent la tête . Suivez-moi !

Elle se lève et ils vont tous dehors . Le chat est sortis et suit sa maîtresse . Prim le prends dans ses bras et le caresse . Ils se dirigent vers une maison voisine . Elle passe la main à travers une vitre cassée et ouvre la porte . Elle laisse entrer les amis et elle s'occupe de ramener des couvertures de chez elle et de la nourriture .

-Je ne peux pas faire plus que ça . avoue-t-elle

-C'est parfait . réponds Nina . C'est vrai que ce ne seras pas comme la chambre verte , mais … C'est bien aussi ! dit-elle en regardant la maison .

-Je rêve ou c'est la même que celle d'en face ? demande Kate

-Non, je t'expliquerais . dit Norrie . Merci Prim ! On te dois beaucoup . On se revois demain à la Moisson ? demande la jeune fille

-Oui . A demain !

Prim s'en vas , laissant les 7 amis dans la maison . Ils vont dans la cuisine et s'assoient autour de la table en bois . Norrie sort son portable .

-Je n'était pas sûre d'avoir du réseau dans Tara Duncan , mais ici ça doit marcher … Ils sont un téléphone dans l'entrée de toute façon . dit-elle en écrivant son mot de passe

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Jouer à Candy Cruch ? demande Xander

-Non , idiot ! Je vais appeler à l'aide . réponds Norrie

-Comment ça ?! demande Angie . Et qui tu vas appeler ?

-Ton ex-petit ami . Il vas nous aider , j'en suis sûre ! dit Norrie avec indifférence en cherchant le numéro de Léo

-NON ! crie Angie . Je t'interdis de faire ça !

-Pourquoi ? Il vas sûrement nous aider . dit Stana

-Pour la simple raison qu'on ne doit pas informer tout le monde ! Et s'il parle ? Hein ? Il y a déjà Mara qui sait , ensuite cette petite fille . Et je suis sûre que le chat nous écoutait , alors ça fait trois personnes . Plus la vache ! explique Angie . Et en quoi il pourrait nous aider ? Tu connais l'histoire non ?

-C'est vrai . avoue Norrie . Je connais l'histoire par cœur . Mais en étant dans le livre , je ne sais absolument pas dans quelle partie nous sommes . Alors si je lui demande , il vas nous aider . Je te promet que je ne dirais rien qui nous trahiras !

Angie réfléchit longtemps puis laisse Norrie appeler son ex . Elle ne veut pas rester dans la pièce alors elle vas visiter la maison . Norrie pose le téléphone sur son oreille et attends que Léo réponde .

-Allô ? dit Norrie . Salut Valdez ! Comment ça va ?

-_Ca vas . Et toi ? _dit Léo

-Bof , je crève la dalle . Mais passons ! J'ai un service à te demander .

_-Attends ! Angie est avec toi ? _

-Oui . Pas vraiment , mais pourquoi ? Tu veux lui parler ? demande Norrie avec un sourire narquois

-_NON ! Enfin, si elle veut …_

-J'ai un truc à te demander . Alors ne pense plus a Angie pour l'instant , ok ?

-_Oui , dis-moi …_

-J'ai besoins d'informations à propos de Hunger Games . Tu sais , mon livre préféré .

_-Ouais , je me rappelle . Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Tu ne connais pas ce livre par cœur ? _plaisante Léo

-Non . Pas là tout de suite . Donc , tu as le livre ?

_-Je l'ai . C'est toi qui me l'a offert à mon anniversaire disant que je dois ABSOLUMENT le lire ._

-Ok , arrête de rire et écoute-moi ! grogne Norrie . Ouvre-le à la page … 117 .

_-J'y suis . Je te lis ? _

-Ouais . Ca vas m'aider à comprendre … Lis-moi la fin .

-« _Prim rentre toute excitée de l'école . […] –Je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de ta séance photo !_

-Non , plus haut il y a quoi ? dit Norrie

_-Haymitch et Katniss discutent . Ils parlent de Twill et Bonnie . _

_-_Plus en avant . Le prochain chapitre ? demande Norrie

-_Katniss découvre qu'elle vas repartir pour l'arène ._

-D'accord . Merci beaucoup Valdez. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais dire à Angie que tu nous a aidés . Enfin , que tu m'as aidée . Elle vas te prendre pour un héro .

-C'est vrai ? demande Léo plein d'espoirs

-Ouais , bien sûr . Allez à plus Valdez !

Norrie raccroche et sourit à Angie qui regarde Norrie les bras croisés et semblant vouloir la tuer .

-Tu cherches les problèmes toi ! dit-elle . Je suis arrivée pile quand tu lui a dit que je vais le considérer comme un héro . J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans la chambre … dit-elle en venant vers la table

-Remercie-moi plutôt . Maintenant je sais dans quel moment nous nous trouvons et je peux reconnaître les dangers . Il n'y en a pas pour l'instant . J'ai bien dit pour l'instant . dit Norrie en fermant son portable . Dommage que j'ai pas la 3G … commente-t-elle en se levant

Léo aime Angie depuis le CE1 , mais elle ne l'avais même pas remarqué. En 3e , ils sont devenus amis .

_Flash-Back :_

_Angie courait dans le stade en écoutant « Ghost » de Katy Perry , quand elle se fit bousculer par un gars trop mignon . Elle tomba . Le gars l'aida à se relever et ils se mirent à parler de leur vies …_

Plus tard , en 1er , quelque part en novembre , il eut enfin le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments . Elle accepta de sortir avec lui . Mais quelques mois plus tard , Angie rompu parce qu'elle préférait juste être amie avec lui .

Ils partagent les chambres comme ils le peuvent . Il n'y a que trois chambres . Xander et Nina montent dans la leur . Kate et Stana dans celle à côté et Angie dormiras dans le canapé . Josh monte dans la dernière chambre .

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? demande-t-il à sa petite-amie

-J'attends quelque chose … Ca ne vas pas tarder … dit-elle en train de sauter sur place . Eeeeeet …. Maintenant ! la télévision s'allume et elle sourit . elle s'assois près d'Angie sur le canapé

Un vieux pépé qui ressemble au père Noël , en costume noir et une enveloppe à la main , apparait . Il y a une foule énorme . Avec des gens habillés bizarrement . Comme s'ils sont passés dans les mains d'une centaine de petites filles excitées …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Père Noël et Alcoolo…

Un petit garçon apporte une enveloppe au père Noël et il l'ouvre . Le vieux lit l'enveloppe avant de déclarer a voix haute :

-_Au soixante-quinzième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que même les plus forts d'entre eux ne sauraient l'emporter sur le Capitole, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants ._

On entends une porte qui se claque et ce n'est pas chez eux qu'elle s'est claquée … Mais quelques maison plus loin . La télévision s'éteint et Norrie se dirige vers la fenêtre .

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demande Angie

-Les discours ? Ou le pépé ? demande Norrie pas très attentive

-On vas dire les deux …

-C'est le président . Coriolanus Snow , le méchant , qui annonçait l'Expiation . réponds Norrie ,son tél en mode photo à la main

Katniss Everdeen apparaît soudain dans son champ de vision et elle prend une photo . Angie vient près d'elle , ainsi que Josh , et lui arrache le portable des mains .

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est dangereux de les prendre en photo ? demande Josh

-Pourquoi ?! réplique Norrie . Ils vont pas le savoir … dit-elle en reprenant son téléphone

Angie et Josh échangèrent un regard . Norrie pourrait être dangereuse avec cette histoire . Elle est dans son livre préféré et elle en fait des tonnes … Elle est trop impliquée là-dedans . Il faut qu'elle se détente un peu et qu'elle relâche prise .

-Et si on allait se coucher ? demande gentiment Josh

Norrie hoche la tête et monte avec son amoureux dans leur chambre . Angie se couche dans son canapé et repense à la discussion que Norrie a eu avec son ex-petit ami . Elle n'a pas tout entendu mais suffisamment pour savoir que Léo l'aime encore … Et elle ? A-t-elle encore des sentiments pour lui ?

Pendant ce temps , dans la chambre de Xander et Nina …

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ici . dit Xander en sortant de la salle de bain de la chambre . T'as bien vu ce que j'ai vu en arrivant ici !

-Oui , j'ai des yeux aussi tu sais … Faut qu'on trouve vite un moyen de sortir d'ici . réponds Nina déjà dans le lit

La nuit fut agitée . Kate et Stana n'arrivent pas à se sortir de la tête l'expression des deux femmes quand les « policiers » leur ont tiré dessus . Norrie est très excitée et n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil . Josh la prends dans ses bras pour la calmer un peu et elle s'endors . Les seuls à vraiment dormir sont Xander et Nina .

Finalement , tout le monde s'endort …Le lendemain matin , Norrie se lève très tôt . Elle sort à pas de loup de la maison .

Ils se réveillent tous à cause d'un cri hystérique dans la cuisine . Quand ils descendent , ils trouvent Norrie en train de sautiller sur place , un pain au fromage à la main .

-Oh , calme ! C'est juste du pain ! crie Xander en le lui arrachant des mains et le posant sur la table , non sans en avoir pris un bout

-Tu n'as rien compris ! C'est celui qu'a fait Peeetaaaa ! crie-t-elle joyeusement

Kate vient près d'elle et lui plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle arrête de hurler comme une hystérique …

-C'est qui lui ? demande Josh légèrement jaloux

-Un gars trooop mignon , qui est super romantique et , et , et … **_(NDA : c'est Andréea qui a écrit ça)_** C'est bon fait pas ta tête de jaloux ! Il aime éperdument et inconditionnellement Katniss Everdeen . Pour la vie et pour la mort ! dit Norrie

-Conclusion : Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Josh ! conclut Nina en piochant dans la fruitière .

-Au fait , comment tu as eu ce pain ? demande Stana curieuse

-Je l'ai piqué . Mais passons ! dit Norrie désinvolte. Il faut qu'on aille voir Haymitch . dit Norrie en sortant de la cuisine

-Il faut pas avertir tout le monde ! Norrie … la rabroue Angie

-Mais il va nous aider . Et en plus , il est super drôle ! dit-elle sur le pas de la porte

Les autres soupirent et suivent Norrie dans le Village des Vainqueurs . Ils se cachent dans un buisson quand ils voient Katniss sortir de chez elle . Il courent , en cherchant la maison de ce Haymitch . Norrie entre sans toquer et Nina lui fait les gros yeux .

-Quoi ?! Il ne vas rien entendre de tout manière ! Entrez ! dit Norrie

Elle les diriges partout dans la maison pour chercher Haymitch . Kate remarque qu'il y a des escaliers.

-Il est peut-être là-haut !? demande-t-elle

-Non . Il ne monte jamais à l'étage . réponds Norrie en sautant par-dessus une pile de linge sale

La maison est remplie de déchets . Surtout des bouteilles vides … Ca sent très mauvais et les amis se bouchent le nez pour ne pas inhaler l'air toxique . Norrie ouvre la porte d'un salon et entre . Elle s'arrête , et se fait bousculer pas Stana , Xander et Angie qui allaient continuer à marcher .

-Ah , le voilà ! dit Norrie en ouvrant les bras en l'air et en souriant . J'en marre de jouer à cache-cache …

Elle évite les bouteilles et les assiettes sales pour se diriger vers un monsieur qui a l'air d'avoir la quarantaine , affalé sur la table .

-On dirait un clodoooo ! s'écrie Xander . Ça pue l'alcoolo !

-Pas si fort … chuchote Nina en donnant une tapette à son copain

-T'en fait pas . Tu peux crier toutes les insultes du monde , il ne t'entendras pas ! l'informe Norrie

-Il est raide ivre mort ! Ça ne m'étonne pas … marmonne Josh

Norrie regarde autour d'elle et prends une carafe d'eau en métal . Elle la tends vers son petit-copain . Il le prends et regarde l'eau , la sent et fronce le nez .

-Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça ? demande-t-il

-Jette l'eau sur sa tronche … lui dit Norrie .

Josh s'approche et regarde la carafe , puis le gars et se tourne vers Norrie qui hoche la tête . Elle se place derrière lui et il jette le contenu de la carafe sur Haymitch . Le monsieur hurle et fouette l'air avec un couteau suisse . Norrie tire Josh en arrière pile au moment où le couteau allait le toucher . Haymitch dévisage les 7 adolescents et pointe son couteau sur Josh .

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et tu fais quoi avec eux , Peeta ? demande l'alcoolo .


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dans ce chapitre , pas mal de choses surprenantes arriverons . Pour info , Josh et Xander ressemblent fortement à Peeta et Cato MAIS ne sont PAS Peeta et Cato . Ce sont peut-être des ancêtres … Vus que Hunger Games est dans le futur , et notre histoire dans notre époque . Xander et Josh pourraient être leurs arrières-arrières-arrières … grand-père ! Et qui sait ,Norrie et Nina leur arrière- arrière-arrière … grand-mères !_**

Chapitre 7 : MOISSON ?

-Je ne suis pas Peeta ! s'écrie Josh

-T'es devenu amnésique ou quoi ? demande l'ivrogne . Venez vous assois , amis de mon tribu …

Ils se regardent éberlués et suivent le vieil homme dans le salon . Il enlève des vêtements sales du canapé et il le désigne pour que les 7 amis s'assoient . Haymitch se demande si Peeta ou Katniss compte lui rendre une petite visite avant la Moisson . Pour que Peeta voie son sosie … **_(NDA : Haymitch est peut-être ivre mort , mais il reste tout de même intelligent . Il sait que Peeta et Josh sont deux personnes différentes il se moque d'eux )_** Mais il se demande quand même qui sont ces gens . Parce que Cato doit être mort normalement .

-Que fais-tu là , Cato ? demande-t-il en fixant Xander

-Cato ? s'écrie Xander . Ah oui , tu m'en a parlé , Norrie . C'est pas le gars qui a cassé le cou à un autre gars avec la simple force de ses bras ?! dit-il en fixant l'alcoolo et en faisant craquer ses doigts

-T'es un petit rigolo , toi ! Mais fait pas le malin avec moi . Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas Cato Hadley . Ce petit arrogant … Pff ! Et sinon , qui êtes-vous ?

-Moi c'est JOSH . Et voici , Angie , Stana , Xander , Nina , Kate et Norrie .

-D'accord . Vous voulez un petit rafraichissement ?! demande-t-il en se servant un verre de whisky

-Euh … On est mineurs . Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous servir à boire . rappelle Kate

-On n'a pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt et pourtant Katniss y vas ! dit distraitement Haymitch

-On a besoins de votre aide . dit soudainement Norrie . On vient de loin , de très loin . Et ces quelques phrases peuvent nous faire sortir de ce lieu pathétique ! dit-elle

-Comment je pourrais vous aider ? demande Haymitch

-Les phrases sont : _A une « réunion » vous devrez assister . Regardez la mort , vous devrez . Et vous enfuir d'ici avant que l'étincelle vienne vous bruler_. dit Angie

Haymitch réfléchit . L'étincelle pourrait très bien être sa petite protégée . Mais pourquoi ? Ah oui ! Parce que c'est le « geai moqueur » . Enfin , le futur geai moqueur ! Il regarde Norrie .

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être . dit-il

-Vous mentez ! dit Stana

-On se calme ! Je ne peux pas vous répondre . C'est simple ! dit l'ivrogne

-De toute façon , Prim nous a déjà dit . dit Nina . Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? demande-t-elle à Norrie

Norrie ouvre le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains et l'ouvre à la page 5 . D'autres inscriptions apparaissent . Haymitch se lève avec un « oh » et regarde la page .

-C'est moi , ou des lettres apparaissent ? demande-t-il

-C'est pas vous . réponds Kate

-Je me disait aussi . Je suis peut-être en mauvais état mais je vois toujours aussi bien .

-Vous l'aurez dit … marmonne Xander qui n'a toujours pas encaissé le « Cato »

Ils se lancent des éclairs et Angie claque des doigts juste sous les yeux de Xander . Ils n'ont pas le temps pour se faire des ennemis . Mais plutôt des amis . Des alliés …

-_5 jours vous restez. Et aider les gens vous devrez . Puis enfin , trouver le portail qui vous emmèneras chez vous, vous l'aurez . _lit Nina

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande sa sœur

Haymitch secoue la tête . Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe . Et si jamais son esprit divague et qu'il est en train d'halluciner ?

-Je suis désolé . Vraiment . Mais je ne sais pas comment vous aider . De toute manière , je dois me rendre à la Moisson . Je suis éligible cette année ! plaisante-t-il . Et dans tous les cas , je partirais pour le Capitole dans quelques heures. Décampez !

Ils se regardent tous et Norrie ferme le livre avant de se lever . C'était juste trop bizarre . Mais dans sa vie tout est bizarre ! Le seul truc réel , c'est Josh . Ils sortent tous et la lumière les aveugle .

-C'était … J'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce qui s'est passé ! dit Kate

-Ça ne nous a pas franchement aidés … avoue Josh. Sinon que je ressemble à ce Peeta . Et c'est quoi ces noms ? Katniss , Peeta , Cato … Primrose !

-On est dans le futur . commente Norrie

-Et si on rentrait ? Hein ? Je meurs de faim et de froid ! se plaint Angie

-On n'a pas le temps . Il faut qu'on se rende à l'hôtel de Justice . explique Norrie . Pour la Moisson .

Ils sortent du Village des Vainqueurs et se dirigent vers l'hôtel de Justice . C'est pas bien compliqué . Il suffit de suivre tous ces gens ! Mais Norrie tire Xander , qui agrippe Stana qui crie . Norrie , Stana et Xander sont planqués derrière un buisson . Les autres les suivent . Nina louche sur les baies qui se trouvent dans le buisson . Elle veut en prendre un , mais Josh lui frappe la main .

-Aïe ! dit-elle . Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

-C'est des bais empoisonnés . Du sureau mortel . dit-il

-Comment tu sais ça ?! demande Norrie

-Bah , on est dans un village pauvre et ces bais sont toujours là . Alors je suppose qu'elles sont empoisonnées .

-Non , mais le nom ! Le nom de ces bais ! dit Norrie

-Je sais pas … C'est venu tout seul .

Ils se regardent et Kate demande pourquoi ils se cachent . Norrie les regardes comme si ils étaient vraiment débiles .Ce qu'ils sont peut-être … Elle soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux .

-On est pas habillés comme eux . Ils faut qu'on suive la Moisson de loin . Pas avec eux … explique-t-elle . Et pour info , c'est cruel ce qui vas se passer . Alors ne pleurez pas !

Elle se lève et tout le monde la suit . Ils se cachent derrière de gros conteneurs blanc avec écrit dessus : « CAPITOLE » . On voit arriver une escorte de Pacificateurs . Et au milieu d'eux se trouve Haymitch . Il paraît beaucoup plus sobre que lors de leur rencontre … Il est accompagné de deux personnes . Norrie faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant Peeta . Et Josh ouvrit de grands yeux .

-Il … Il est … C'est moi ? bégaye-t-il

-Non idiot ! C'est PEETA ! dit Nina qui soutient Norrie pour ne pas qu'elle fasse un malaise . Tu ne vois pas qu'il est plus beau ?

-Hahaha . fait Josh qui ne trouve pas ça marrant du tout

L'escorte de Pacificateurs laisse place aux tribus et ils montent les marches vers une femme très chelou . Elle porte une robe papillons . Des monarques . Et une perruque qui ressemble à ceux des clowns . Ses chaussures donnent vraiment le vertige … Elle regarde tristement les trois personnes autour d'elle . Les garçons d'un côté et la fille de l'autre.

-Bienvenue , bienvenue . dit-elle . Aujourd'hui nous célébrons le 75e anniversaire , et la troisième édition d'Expiation , des Hunger Games . dit-elle modestement

-J'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes vraiment dans Hunger Games . chuchote Norrie

-Chuuuut ! la rabroue Kate

-Et comme d'habitude … les dames d'abord . dit-elle en regardant tristement de nouveau , la jeune fille

Elle s'avance doucement , pour faire languir l'assemblée , vers un bocal à poissons où est posé un petit papier . Elle le prends et retourne vers le micro .

-Pour le tribu femelle du district 12 j'appelle … elle ouvre le papier . Katniss Everdeen .

La fille se poste à côté d'elle et on voit une larme couler sur sa joue . Stana désigne quelqu'un dans la foule bien rangée . C'est Primrose … Sa sœur retourne dans l'arène . elle doit être franchement triste. Ce sont tous des fou ici ! se dit Xander

-Merveilleux . comment le clown , mais elle n'est pas très convaincue , elle se racle la gorge . Et maintenant le mâle .

Elle s'avance vers l'autre bocal à poissons et cette fois il y a deux papiers . Elle ne fait pas durer le suspense cette fois . Comme si les garçons n'en valent pas la peine .

-Donc , pour le tribu mâle du district 12 j'appelle … Haymitch Abernaty . dit-elle comme si elle était soulagée

-Yes ! Bien fait pour le vieux chnoc . commente Xander et Nina lui frappe la tête

-Ne sois pas si chaud , Xander … dit Norrie

-Je me porte volontaire comme tribu . dit Peeta

On voit Katniss s'affoler et ses pleurs reprennent . Norrie se plaque elle-même la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier . Son cœur se serre à l'idée de VIVRE ça .

-Non , je ne te laisserais pas faire ça . dit Haymitch en attrapant le bras de Peeta

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire , lâchez-moi . dit Peeta en parlant à son mentor

Katniss à la bouche grande ouverte et le clown aussi . Peeta se poste près d'elle et regarde droit devant lui . Effie Trinket fait un sourire forcé et dit :

-Quel rebondissement ! Les tribus du district 12 : Katniss Everdeen … Et Peeta Mellark . Eh bien , il ne reste plus qu'à …

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir que la mère de Katniss et Prim lèvent le bras gauche avec trois doigts au-dessus de la tête . C'est un signe de reconnaissance . Bientôt , tout le monde fait pareil . Même les tribus de cette année . Un Pacificateur sans casque de moto attrape Katniss et Peeta et les entrainement à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment .

-Oh non , mais , mais ,mais , mais … dit Effie en se tournant vers lui et en secouant l'index

-Katniss ! crie Prim . Katniss ! Katniss !

-Au revoir ! on entends dire Katniss avant de disparaître .

Tout le monde finit par quitter la grande place et les amis se dirigent vers leur maison . Ils ne disent rien .

-C'était … très émotif . commente Kate

-C'est horrible ! Comment ils peuvent faire ça ? demande Nina

-Alors , ça fait quoi de voir son sosie ? demande Xander à Josh en plaisantant

Ils entrent dans la maison et se contentent de manger . Norrie ne fait pas partie de la table . Elle est à l'étage , dans sa chambre . Allongée sur le lit , elle réfléchit à la situation …


	8. Chapter 8

**_On tient à préciser qu'ici , les films ne sont pas sortis . Pas encore … Et qu'Andréea a bien galéré à re-re-regarder Hunger Games 2 et écrire les interviews pour que ça ait l'air plus réaliste ! Juste pour que vous sachiez …_**

Chapitre 8 : JOYEUX HUNGER GAMES …

Les amis se rendent le lendemain matin à l'hôtel de justice . Pour voir la parade . Norrie les fait avancer dans la foule pour aller tout devant .

-T'es sûre qu'on ne risque rien ? demande Stana à Norrie

-Mais oui ! Cette fois-ci il n'y a aucun danger à être repérés . lui dit-elle

Ils s'assoient à même le sol et attendent que ça commence . Il y règne un silence complet quand l'hymne du Capitol se fait entendre . Il faut dire que , dans le 12 , c'est pas la joie de voir des gens se faire tuer . Un pacificateur se plante juste devant Nina .

-C'est sérieux là ? souffle-t-elle

Elle se trémousse de gauche à droite pour apercevoir quelque chose . Elle finit par regarder l'écran géant d'entre les jambes du pacificateur . Il a une posture bizarre aussi ! Jambes écartées et tient un pistolet aussi blanc que son uniforme . Comme si quelqu'un s'aviserais de faire la ola !

Les tribus apparaissent sur leur chars noirs . Avec des chevaux tout aussi noirs qui galopent à toute vitesse sur une piste en ligne droite . Tout le monde applaudit et hurle le nom de leur vainqueurs préférés . Parce que oui , ce sont tous d'anciens vainqueurs ! Plus sadique que ça , tu meurs … On voit Katniss et Peeta arriver . Tout beaux tout flammes **_(NDA : pas de jeux de mots hein ! Pas de « fille du feu » !)_** .

-Les voici ! Du district 12 , nos favoris ! dit Caesar

-Enfin … dit Claudius Templesmith

-Oh , mes favoris ! corrige Caesar en rigolant

Les tambours tonnent en rythme avec l'hymne du Capitole . C'est difficile de l'oublier , elle rentre dans la tête !Angie soupire d'exaspération en voyant le sourire éclatant de Norrie . Ce sont ses favoris aussi ! On voit le président apparaitre avec sa barbe si blanche qu'elle ressemble à celle des nains dans Blanche Neige ! Il ne sourit même pas à son peuple et se contente de les regarder d'un œil critique .Comme si ses dents seraient noires et qu'il avait peur de les montrer au monde ! Quoi que , vu comment s'habillent ces gens , ça ne ferait pas une très grande différence …

« Allez ! Tombez de ces chars non sécurisés ! » pense-t-il peut-être .

On le voit fixer le char des tribus du district 12. Tout à coups la tenue des deux vainqueurs se mettent à brûler . Dans la foule du district 12 , tout le monde est surpris et poussent des « ho » et des « ha » . Même Norrie qui s'y attendait . Ah ! Un petit , minuscule sourire sur le visage du président .

-Ca y est ! Regardez-les ! s'écrie Caesar . Incroyable …

-Le feu au secours ! plaisante son acolyte

On entends la foule du Capitole chanter : « Katniss » en même temps comme des robots .

Ils sont fabuleux dans leurs costumes de flammes ! Le président fait un petit discours que personne n'écoute vraiment et l'écran s'éteint .Tout le monde se lève pour retourner chez eux . Les pacificateurs s'en vont pour faire la police dans les rues .

-Enfin ! s'écrie Nina quand le pacificateur s'en va. Il ne pouvait que se mettre devant moi ! Sérieux !

-J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie ! avoue Kate

-Pourquoi ? J'ai trouvé que c'était chouette ! dit Xander . Dommage qu'il n'y a pas eu de sang qui gicle …

-Je pensais qu'ils allaient brûler et devenir cendre sous nos yeux ! dit Kate

-Moi aussi je veux ces costumes ! dit Stana

Ils rigolent et se rendent « chez eux » . Quelqu'un toque à la porte quand ils sont enfin à l'intérieur et installés dans les canapés .

-Je vais ouvrir … dit Josh en se levant

Il ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Primrose . Elle hausse les sourcils et soupire en plaçant sa main sur son cœur .

-Ouh ! J'ai cru que c'était Peeta . dit-elle et Josh lève les yeux au ciel .

Prim s'assois à côté d'eux , sur le canapé . Elle leur explique que la situation dans le district se détériore . Les flagellations se multiplient et des gens qui travaillaient à la Plaque sont maintenant en prison . Norrie est la seule à savoir ce que raconte Prim .

-Je suis désolée , Prim . Pour ta sœur . dit Nina d'un ton compatissant

-Oh , c'est rien ! Je suis habituée avec elle ! On s'attends toujours à tout de sa part ! dit Prim d'un ton nonchalant

-Ca m'aurait pas plu … dit Xander

Tout le monde rigole de la vanne de Xander mais aussi celle de Prim . Même si ça se fait pas . Une sonnerie les interromps et Norrie prends son téléphone de sa poche . Elle regarde qui l'appelle : ValdezLeGrosDébile . Elle rigole à chaque fois qu'elle voit son nom de contact , qu'elle lui a donné !

-Qui c'est ? demande Angie

-Tu vas trop aimer … dit Norrie en répondant au téléphone . Allô ? Valdez ! Ça va ?

-Vous êtes devenus des stars , vous savez ? dit-il avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix

-Comment ça ? demande Norrie intriguée

-Où êtes-vous ? Angie vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Revenez , vos familles sont inquiètes …

C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils ont atterris là-dedans , ils n'ont pas pensé une seule secondes à leurs parents . Depuis combien de temps sont-ils portés disparus ? Et surtout , combien de temps sont-ils restés dans ces histoires ? Norrie ouvre grands les yeux avant de dire :

-Doucement Valdez . Je-Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles …

Il ne faut pas le dire à Léo , qu'ils sont dans un livre . Déjà de 1 parce qu'il vas les prendre pour des fous , et de 2 parce que c'est trop dangereux .

-Vous passez en ce moment-même à la télé !

-Je dois te laisser Léo . dit Norrie gênée . On vas très bien . On est en … vacances ! Je t'enverrais une carte postale avec un bisou d'Angie si tu veux ! Allez , ciao !

-NON ! Angie vas bien ? Et toi ? Tu ne m'as jamais appelé Léo depuis qu'on se connaît ! Quelqu'un vous à kidnappés ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être débile parfois ! T'en fait pas . On est à l'abri de tout psychopathe ! Et je te promets que je garderais un œil sur ta chérie ! Allez , salut Lé… VALDEZ !

Elle raccroche et regarde les autres qui ont tout entendu . Norrie leur explique tout-de-même la situation dans leur monde .

-C'est qui ce gars ? demande Prim

-Mon ex-petit-ami collant ! dit Angie en roulant des yeux. Mais sinon …

-Comment c'est chez vous ? demande Prim voulant se changer les idées

-Nul ! dit Norrie . Je préfère être largement ici avec toi , Peeta , avec Buttercup , et surtout Peeta ! Je l'ai déjà dit non ? elle sourit et Josh lui donne un coup de coude . Merde ! Je ne lui ait même pas adressé la parole ! Et je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de le faire ! Merde , merde , merde …

-Pourquoi ? Il-Il-Il vas mourir ? demande Prim horrifiée

-NON ! Mais , d'après les vers qu'on a lu dans le livre , nous partirons bien avant la fin de la guerre .

-Quelle guerre ? demande tout le monde en même temps (sauf Norrie)

-Oh zut ! Je vous ai spoiler ! Maudite sois-tu , Norrie Calvert !

-Calvert-HILL ! corrige Kate , se souvenant de la réplique sanglante qu'avait lancé Norrie à la documentaliste

Norrie lui tire d'ailleurs la langue et réfléchit à la situation …

**_Le lendemain matin :_**

La télévision s'allume ce qui réveille Angie , qui dort sur le canapé . Elle sursaute et court dans les escaliers pour réveiller les autres . Ils descendent tous au bout d'un moment et s'installent dans le canapé , confortablement . Xander fait semblant de manger du pop-corn . Norrie n'a qu'une serviette sur elle , ayant pris sa douche avant qu'Angie vienne les avertir qu'une émission est en direct , à la télé .

-Tu ne veux pas aller t'habiller , Norrie ? demande Stana

-Non mais là , c'est hyper important ! dit-elle en montrant la télé du doigt . C'est la base !

Caesar apparait à l'écran , les bras levés et rigolant de son rire de chacal psychopathe . Ses dents sont tellement blanches , qu'elles volent la vedette au soleil ! Il a les cheveux roses et un costume pailleté.

-Merci beaucoup ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci à vous d'être présents ici ce soir ! A la veille de ces 75e Hunger Games ! dit-il en riant . Nous n'avons jamais rien vu de tel , et nous reverrons jamais rien de tel … Parce que ce soir , là sur cette scène , 24 des étoiles les plus brillantes de Panem vont se battre pour la couronne ultime . dit-il en roulant les « r » . Ce soir c'est pour eux la dernière opportunité d'exprimer leurs pensées . Et notre dernière opportunité de leur exprimer notre amour . Et le cœur brisé de leur dire … de leur dire au revoir à toussss … Excepté un ! la foule est déçue et Caesar roule des yeux

-Il vas arrêter de caqueter lui ? commente Josh

-Mais quelle nuit … Je veux vous entendre … encore son rire de chacal . C'est tellement excitant ! crie-t-il

Deux tribus arrivent sur la scène . Ils sont beaux dans leurs costumes scintillantes . La fille a une robe magnifique . En même temps , ils viennent du district 1 ! Celui des pierres précieuses !

-Tous les deux , vous avez fait des Jeux une affaire de famille . Tout le monde vous considère à présent comme un frère et une sœur . Je ne sais pas comment nous allons pouvoir vous laisser partir. dit Caesar

-Nous n'y allons pas par choix . dit le garçon nommé Gloss **_(NDA : mais quel prénom !)_** . Vous êtes notre famille ! on entends la fille pleurer . Et je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions être mieux aimés .

-C'est trop mignon ! Trop mignon … Ca va très chère ? demande-t-il à Cachmere , la fille

-Je suis désolée … Je ne peux pas arrêter de pleure .

-Ne le sois pas ! réplique Caesar

Un autre tribu prends la place des précédents mais seul Norrie y est vraiment attentive . Les autres parlent …

-Mais comment osent-ils faire des choses pareilles ? s'écrie Kate

-Non , mais qu'elle focue cette nana ! dit Nina en parlant de Cachmere

-J'te jure … approuve Stana . Ca ce voit trop grave qu'elle pleure même pas !

-Chut ! les coupes Norrie . Je l'adore lui , écoutez !

Un autre tribus apparait en chemise de toile blanche . Il a l'air d'un pêcheur . Pêcheur de filles on dirait ! La foule s'est mises à hurler de joie quand il est arrivé . Genre , c'est une sorte de Justin Bieber ! pense Kate . Il sourit et mets ses mains dans le dos .

-Finnick . les filles l'acclament de plus belle . Je crois savoir que tu as un message … le fameux sourire de Finnick fait rougir Angie . Pour une personne qui nous regarde . Une personne très spéciale . On peut l'entendre ?

-Mon amour … Mon cœur t'appartiens … Pour l'éternité . Et ainsi , je … Si je meurs dans cette arène … Ma dernière pensée seras pour tes lèvres … dit le fameux Finnick Odair

Les filles bavent sur chacun de ses mots et semblent l'absorber du regard . Même les filles dans ce salon ! Angie est toute rouge et à la bouche entrouverte … Pour appuyer chacun de ses mots , Finnick fait des trucs bizarres avec sa tête . Un autre tribu prends sa place , habillée d'une robe en bois . Elle a un regard qui tue et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres .

-Nous avons vu beaucoup de larmes ici ce soir . Mais je n'envoi aucune dans les yeux de Johanna . Toi, tu es en colère ! Dis-moi , pourquoi ? demande Caesar et Johanna ricane glacialement

-Eh bien oui , je suis en colère . Vous savez , je me suis fait complétement avoir ! Le contrat était que si je gagnais les Hunger Games , j'allais vivre le reste de mes jours en paix . Mais il se trouve que vous voulez me tuer à nouveau ? elle ricane de nouveau . Et bien vous savez quoi ? Va te faire f**t*e ! Allez tous vous faire _bip_ ! Tous ceux qui ont quoi que ce soit avec ça !

-C'est bon , on a compris ! Une opinion comme une autre … dit Caesar quelque peu gêné de la situation , tandis que Johanna s'en vas . Qui vient ensuite ? demande-t-il joyeux

L'hymne se fait entendre et l'écran s'éteint quelques secondes . Une pause peut-être … Ou alors cette Johanna Mason à bien dût énerver le petit président à la barbe douce !

L'écran se rallume de nouveau et l'hymne se fait entendre pour la énième fois. Des applaudissements , et encore des applaudissements . Tout le monde sait qui vient ensuite ! Peeta ! pense Norrie

-Mesdames et Messieurs , nous allons accueillir , celle qi a gagné les derniers Hunger Games . Surnommée la fille du feu , Katniss Everdeen ! dit Caesar

Katniss s'avance sur la scène , elle porte une robe de mariée magnifique . Des volants partout ! Mais sa coiffure est moche ! **_(NDA : il aurait pu faire mieux Cinna ! Quand même … On comptait sur toi , Lenny Kravitz !) _**

-Katniss Everdeen !Tu es fabuleuse ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? il rigole lui-même (à sa blague ?) . J'en perds mon latin ! Hou Hou Houuuu ! Alors Katniss , c'est une soirée … très importante et vraiment très émouvante . Pour nous tous ! Tu ne crois pas ?

-Oh , ne pleurez pas devant moi Caesar ! dit-elle

-J'peux rien te promettre ! Tu me connais .

-Ah , vous savez que je ne vous croirez pas même si vous le fassiez .

-HAAAA ! J'adore cette fille ! La fille du feu est si insolente ! il rigole encore (mais il ne fait que ça , ?) . Mais Katniss , sur un sujet plus sérieux , je crois que nous somme un peu déçus , et même plus qu'un peu déçus qu'un certain mariage n'ait pas été célébréeeeee . N'est-ce pas les amis ? Mais ! Ais-je raison de supposer que cette robe est celle que tu aurais porté en ce jour ? Oui ou non ?

-Oui . Le président Snow a cru que tout le monde serait heureux de la voir .

-Eh bien , le président Snow , comme toujours , a eu raison ! Vous ne croyez pas les amis ?

-Je suis pas ton ami ! dit Xander à la télé

-J'en suis fou ! J'en suis fou ! Vous ne l'êtes pas vous ? Elle est incroyable , elle est sublime ! dit-il en sautillant sur place . Fais ta magie , je t'en prie , je t'en prie …

Katniss s'avance sur la scène et tourne sur elle-même . Sa robe deviens feu et se carbonise sous les yeux étonnés de nos amis .

-Je vous avait dit ! Et si jamais elle se tape la honte de sa vie ? demande Kate

-Regarde et tu verras ! La technologie est plus avancée ici que chez nous . dit Norrie pour toute réponse.

Sa robe deviens noire avec des plumes , elle lève les bras en l'air .

-Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! dit Caesar . C'est un … On dirait … Il y a des plumes ! C'est un …

-C'est un geai moqueur . réponds Katniss

-Ton styliste s'est vraiment surpassé , cette-fois ! **_(NDA Andréea : Je suis d'accord avec toi Caesar !) _**. Quelle théâtralité ! Cinna , vous méritez ces applaudissements !

Tout le monde applaudit et Katniss laisse sa place à Peeta . Norrie se penche en avant pour regarder de plus près ce magnifique gars ! Il a un costume blanc et sa coupe est juste … Oh ! Elle bave !

-Mais Peeta ! Les noces , ce mariage , ne se feras jamais !

-En fait , nous nous sommes déjà mariés . En secret . réponds-t-il et la caméra tourne vers le visage cramoisi de Katniss

-Un mariage secret ? D'accord , raconte !

-Nous voulions que notre amour soit éternel . Katniss et moi sommes plus chanceux que la plupart des gens . Et je n'aurais vraiment aucun regret … si … s'il n'y avait pas …

-Si , quoi , quoi ? demande Caesar vraiment curieux

-S'il n'y avait pas le bébé . dit Peeta en baissant les yeux , la foule est en délire

-Alors ça , qu'elle nouvelle ! dit Caesar vraiment surpris

La foule crie d'horreur et des gens hurlent : « annulez les Jeux , annulez les Jeux ! » Mais c'est trop tard ! Ils ne peuvent plus reculer .

-Calmez-vous ! C'est une nouvelle pour nous tous ! Calmez-vous ! essaye Caesar mais la foule persiste

Il chuchote un truc à Peeta et il retourne près de Katniss. La caméra zoom sur elle , elle est rouge . Toute rouge . Elle prend la main du tribus près d'elle et le lève . Les autres font pareil et finalement tous les tribus se tiennent la main pour révolter contre les Jeux . Pendant ce temps la foule ne s'est toujours pas calmée . Les lumières s'éteignent et l'écran devient noir .

-Elle est vraiment enceinte ? demande Nina

-Non ! C'est de la poudre aux yeux pour que les districts se calment mais ça n'arrange rien ! Au contraire ! dit Norrie

**_On a mis vraiment longtemps à écrire ce chapitre . En espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous lirez la suite , bises les amis !_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Salut, salut ! Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Il y a une chose qu'on voudrais vous dire ... On ne sait pas si on vous l'a déjà dit mais , Hunger Games n'est pas apparut en film dans notre histoire . Donc Norrie ne peut pas savoir à quoi ressemblent les personnages . Un nouveau perso fait son entrée ! La maman de Norrie ! Héhé ... (elle n'est pas très importante , mais il faut bien vous la faire montrer !)**_

_**Maman de Norrie : P**_**_aula Malcomson (Hunger Games)_**

Capitre 9 : … ET PUISSE LE SORT VOUS ETRE FAVORABLE

-Elle est violente la fille déguisée en arbre-là ! s'écrie Xander . J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie !

-Je vais aller m'habiller . dit Norrie en se levant

Les autres regardent la télé , sans vie , en pensant au pire . Dans quelques heures , ils devront regarder du dégueu ! Du sang , du combat , des armes … Norrie revient habillée des mêmes habits que tout à l'heure , débardeur blanc et jean . Elle remet ses sandales et les autres sont en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner .

-J'ai miam-miam ! dit Norrie en entrant dans la cuisine

-Je parle pas le Norrie , moi ! dit Xander en lui servant du café

Josh lui balance un coussin sur la tête . Non mais ! On ne se moque pas de sa copine ! La bataille commence … Nina lance une cuillère de compote sur Kate et Kate du riz dans les cheveux de Stana . Norrie reste en retrait , elle vient juste de prendre sa douche ! Angie , quant à elle , poursuit Xander avec une cuillère en bois dans les mains , autour de la table . Ils rigolent à pleins poumons quand un « boum » se fit entendre . Ils s'arrêtent un instant et se regardent , terrifiés . Ils rassemblent un maximum de courage pour se blottir les uns contre les autres .

-Vous croyez que c'est qui ? Un violeur ? Un kidnappeur ? Un psychopathe ? demande Nina qui a trop regardé Games Of Throne

-Je pencherais pour le violeur … avoue Josh

-C'est pas rassurant . soupire Kate

-Et si , au lieu de parler ,nous allons vérifier que nous ne nous faisons pas attaqués ? demande Angie

Ils hochent la tête en même temps en claquant des dents . Ils montent les premières marches de l'escalier qui mène à l'étage (parce que c'est de là que vient le bruit) en se poussant . Finalement , c'est Xander qui est en tête . Il se tourne vers les autres et les poussent pour aller derrière .

-Mauviette ! dit Stana

-C'est toi la mauviette ! s'écrie Xander , vexé . Espèce de …

-On a autre chose à faire Xander . lui dit Nina

Il fait un regard noir à Stana et elle passe devant pour monter les marches .

-Fais gaffe ! Il vas sûrement t'égorger la gorge ! l'avertis Kate

Ils entendent un nouveau « boum » et tout le monde sursaute . Norrie se retiens de crier comme une fillette et suis les autres .Stana ouvre la porte de la chambre de Xander et Nina , là où elle a cru entendre le bruit . Les autres se serrent un peu plus en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le sang de Stana gicler sur le mur adjacent . Quelle surprise à Stana en ouvrant cette fichue porte ! Un chat , allongé sur le ventre , en mode étoile (comme à la piscine) est sur le sol . Une lampe tourne à côté de lui . C'est donc le chat qui est entré dans la chambre par la fenêtre (ouverte) et qui , en sautant a fait tomber la lampe . Mais aussi lui-même , parce qu'il a sûrement dût se faire mal en tombant ainsi !

-Ouais ! Il vas vraiment me « trancher » la gorge avec ses griffes … commente Stana en se tournant vers les autres

Tout le monde se dépêche de voir qui est dans la chambre et ils rigolent quand le chat pousse un miaulement à fendre le cœur de n'importe qui .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? demande Norrie en entrant dans la chambre . Zou !

Buttercup , le chat de Prim saute sur le lit , du lit sur le bord de la fenêtre et saute dans le vide en faisant « miaou » . Ils rient un peu avant de se précipiter vers la fenêtre . Buttercup gis sur le sol , dans la même position que tout à l'heure et les autres arrêtent de rire , quand Nina casse l'ambiance avec un commentaire :

-Et s'il est mort ?

Tout le monde se fige et est sur le point de faire un R.I.P quand le chat s relève , et cours , comme si de rien était ! Une nouvelle explosion de rire . Au bout de quelques minutes , tout le monde arrête de rigoler tellement ils ont mal aux joues et au ventre . Ils descendent donc nettoyer la cuisine et manger aussi . Sauf que Stana en décide autrement :

-Il est trop bête ce chat ! dit-elle et tout le monde recommence à rire

-Il faut qu'on arrête , là ! dit Angie

Le téléphone de Norrie sonne et elle sursaute .

-Ce truc me surprendras toujours … avoue-t-elle en le sortant de son jean

-« Ce truc » s'appelle un té-lé-phone . argumente Xander . Mémé …

-Chui pas une mémé ! Non mais … s'écrie Norrie avant de répondre . Allô ?

-C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande . Où êtes-vous ? demande la voix de Léo

-Oh , merde ! (Norrie fait le jingle de SFR) . Bonjour , vous êtes sur le répondeur SFR du …

-Arrête Norrie ! la préviens Léo . Je sais que tu es là . Et les autres ? Où êtes-vous ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit , on est en vacances !

-Alors dis-le à ta mère ! crie Léo

-Tu m'a pété le tympan … Ok ! Je vais le faire . Salut Valdez !

-Tu me le promets ?

-Tu as ma parole !

Elle raccroche et les autres la regardent bizarrement . Norrie cherche le numéro de sa maman dans ses contacts .

-Tu fais quoi ? demande Kate

-Léo m'a demandé de dire à ma mère qu'on est en sécurité . En vacances .

-Mais on n'est PAS en vacances ! s'écrie Angie

-En s'en fou ! Mais il faut qu'on rentre vite , sinon , on est foutus ! dit Norrie

Elle appelle sa mère . Tout d'abord , ça sonne et ça sonne … Puis la voix de sa maman se fait entendre , inquiète .

-Oh , Norrie ! dit-elle en pleurant

-Maman , on vas bien ! Tu te rappelles que je t'ai parlé de cet endroit , en Normandie ? Qu'on avait un devoirs à faire sur les vaches pour la rentrée ?

-De quoi tu parles ? demande sa mère

Norrie invente une excuse pour qu'elle leur laisse du temps . Sa mère ne connaît donc pas cet endroit et elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut .

-On est là-bas . Ne venez pas nous chercher , d'accord ? On s'amuse comme des oufs !

-Et quand comptez-vous rentrer ?

-Euh … elle met la main sur le combiné et se tourne vers les autres . On rentre quand ?

-Dans … Tu lui dis bientôt ! dit Nina

-Bientôt maman ! On n'a pas encore vu les vaches et tout ! dit Norrie à sa mère

-Ok , alors … Travaillez bien ! Je vais prévenir les autres parents …

-Au revoir !

Norrie raccroche . Ils se regardent un moment , en train de réfléchir à la situation . Il faut qu'ils quittent cet endroit ! Et très vite !

Ils décident de sortir dehors pour décompresser . Il fait froid ! Ils sont tous en habits d'été : débardeurs , t-shirt , jean , short , sandales , baskets … Norrie , étant en sandales , ses orteils touchent la neige . Ils sont tout bleus !

-Jolis orteils , Norrie ! commente Angie en les désignant

-C'est à la mode le bleu . dit l'intéressée . Je deviens un Schtroumpf ! Non mais en fait , je les sens même plus … dit-elle plus sérieusement

On dirait que c'est la journée du rire ! Tout le monde pouffe de rire à s'en déployer les mâchoires . Ils se dirigent vers la sortie du Village des Vainqueurs quand Josh montre quelque chose dans le ciel . Il y a un nuage noir , noir cendre . Mais ce n'est pas un nuage de pluie ! Il y a feu !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : L'ARENE DES NEIGES

**_(NDA : Bon le titre n'a rien avoir mais c'est bien comme jeu de mot)_**

Les 7 ados courent vers la fumée . Des cris, des pleurs … Ils entendent un hurlement strident, celui d'une petite fille :

-Non ! Pas mon panda ! dit-elle

Ils se regardent interloqués, un panda ? Au district 12 ?

-What ?! disent Nina et Kate en même temps

Ils voient un doudou panda dans les flammes et une petite fille en pleurs qui le regarde brûler .

-Ah, ok, c'est juste un doudou . fait Stana soulagée

-Ça se fait pas ce qu'ils font ! s'écrie Xander. Déjà qu'ils sont pauvres et qu'ils n'ont rien, il faut qu'ils brûlent toutes leurs affaires ?

-C'est parce que toutes leurs affaires sont des objets achetés à la Plaque . explique Norrie

-Comment ça la Plaque ? C'est quoi ? demande Nina

Norrie ne lui réponds pas mais s'empresse de prendre le doudou des flammes alors que les Pacificateurs ont le dos tourné .

-Tiens , mais tu ne le dis à personne d'accord ? dit Norrie à la petite fille

-Merci .

Elle s'en vas et Norrie revient près de ses amis .

-On ne va pas rester là et regarder ces gens perdre toutes leurs affaires quand même ? demande Josh

-Alors retournons chez nous … marmonne Kate. Mais est-ce qu'on peut les aider avec quelque chose ?

-Non , malheureusement . dit Norrie . Allons-y !

Ils retournent chez eux en trottinant . Ils vont devoir faire avec … Ces pauvres gens n'ont rien fait ! Une fois dans la maison ils restent plantés devant la télé , attendant le début des Jeux . Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le début des 75e Hunger Games, de l'Expiation .

-On vas attendre encore longtemps ? demande Xander en colère

Sur ses mots , la télé s'allume et ils sursautent tous en même temps . L'horreur va commencer …

-Et si c'est en 3D et qu'on voit le sang gicler jusqu'à chez nous ? demande tout à coup Kate

Les tribus arrivent sur leur plaques métalliques , Katniss un peu après les autres .

-Pourquoi elle est en retard ? Elle devait faire une retouche maquillage ? se moque Xander

-Non. Son styliste est mort sous ses yeux . dit Norrie . Ça commence !

Un monsieur commence à compter à l'envers . La caméra nous montre l'arène d'en haut : cette arène est petite, et de forme circulaire, qui est penchée . Dans son centre il y a la Corne d'Abondance. Le reste est une jungle tropicale . C'est bien joli tout ça , on se croirait à Haïti mais en sachant ce qui se cache dans la jungle … Pièges et tout… T'a pas envie d'aller là-bas en vacances .

**_(NDA : Les tournages pour les Jeux dans Hunger Games 2 ont été tournés à Haïti)_**

Le compte à rebours est terminé et que quelques tribus sautent à l'eau pour aller à la Corne d'Abondance. Finnick et Katniss sont les premiers arrivés . La caméra passe sur les carrières qui ne savent plus quoi faire . On dirait qu'une alliance s'est formée : Finnick et Katniss qui vont chercher Mags , puis Peeta .

Un cri strident se fait entendre . Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'est fait égorger. C'est Norrie !

-Mais il est trop craquant là ! dit-elle en soupirant

-De qui elle parle ? demande Nina

-De Peeta j'imagine … marmonne Josh

-Mais en même temps … Finnick aussi est craquant … soupire Angie

Tout le monde la regarde étonnés . Angie se tourne vers eux, comme si elle avait été prise en flagrant délit .

-J'ai dit ça ç voix haute ? demande-t-elle

-Tu es courant qu'il est plus vieux que toi ? demande Stana

-Et Peeta alors ? demande Angie . Il n'est pas vieux lui ?

-Non , il n'a que 17 ans ! Moi j'en ai 16 … Ça change pas grand-chose ! A part son amour inconditionnel pour cette fille …

Pendant ce temps , à l'écran , on voit que tout le monde s'est jeté à l'eau. Les carrières sont arrivés et la bataille a commencé . Un gars chauve dont on a oublié le nom tue une fille qui a voulu prendre un couteau . Du sang jaillit de ses entrailles et tout le monde fronce le nez . Beurk…

-C'est pas interdit moins 18 ans ? demande Stana

La caméra passe sur l'alliance Finnick , Peeta, Mags et Katniss . Ils sont en train de monter la pente , dans la jungle , tranquillement . Mags est sur le dos de Finnick et Peeta est devant . Il coupe les feuille qui lui gênent le passage quand tout à coup Katniss se met à crier et une explosion se manifeste. Peeta tombe sur le dos et Katniss se précipite vers lui . Finnick la pousse et elle s'apprête à tirer une flèche sur lui quand il commence à lui faire du bouche à bouche .

Peeta se remet à respirer et tout le monde dans le salon est soulagé . Surtout Norrie … Même si elle s'y attendait un peu quand même . Elle a lu le livre ! L'alliance repart à la recherche d'eau.

C'est bientôt le soir . Même chez eux , dans le district 12 . L'alliance se regroupe pour dormir et c'est Katniss qui monte la garde . Un parachute argenté arrive et Katniss se dépêche de l'ouvrir . C'est un … une … chose ?

-Vous savez, vous , ce que c'est ? demande Xander. A part Norrie …

Norrie qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre la referme et continue de regarder la télé pendant que les autres sont en train de chercher la fonction de l'objet .

-Il sert à pêcher ! dit Nina

-Mais non idiote ! s'écrie sa sœur . C'est pour boire de l'eau !

Elle a dit ça en même temps que Katniss qui se dépêche de le planter dans un arbre pour boire. La caméra se tourne vers d'autres tribus . Les canons des tribus morts se font entendre et leur photo apparait dans le ciel . 8 morts , 8 hommes et femmes qui ont perdu la vie dans cette arène , dans ce premier jour .

Une deuxième « sonnerie » se fait entendre . 12 coups … La foudre s'abat sur un arbre loin de l'alliance . 12 coups de foudre aussi … Pourquoi 12 ? Pourquoi maintenant , quand il fait nuit ?

-Quelle heure est-il ? demande Norrie

-Minuit ? s'écrie Josh alors qu'il regardait sur l'horloge de la cuisine . Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait pas vu le temps passer ?

-C'est l'arène . C'est une horloge . déclare Nina

-T'es intelligente en fait . s'exclame Norrie . Je pensais que tu étais vraiment bête , mais non . T'es la première à avoir trouvé .

-C'est sympa … marmonne celle-ci

-Dans ma tête , tu vois , j'avais fait un pari . Je voulais voir qui allait trouver en premier que l'arène est une horloge . J'avais parié sur Stana mais je suis surprise que ce soit toi . Vraiment .

-Vraiment ? demande Nina qui se lève , un coussin à la main

-J'te jure . Mais oh ! Regarde la télé ! Il y a du sang ! dit Norrie en voyant Nina lever le coussin vers elle

Nina se retourne et bien évidement , pendant qu'elles parlaient , l'émission avait continué . On montre 4 tribus en train de courir, sous la pluie. Mais ce n'est pas de la pluie, mais du sang! Dans le salon, tout le monde est horrifié. Quelqu'un, dans la petite troupe de tribus, a ouvert la bouche pour boire, croyant que c'était de l'eau. Les Juges ont apparemment décidé de laisser notre alliance à l'écran parce qu'on les voit dormir. Un brouillard épais et blanc nacré se dirige par filaments vers l'alliance . Katniss s'en approche et elle commence à crier dès qu'elle l'a touché . Brouillard empoisonné .

Tout le monde se lève et ils courent à travers la jungle pour échapper au brouillard toxique . Mais c'est perdu d'avance. Mags meurt alors que tout le monde est en train d'agoniser . Ils ont été touchés par endroits et des cloques se sont formés sur leur cous , jambes , bras , visages …

La caméra se tourne vers les carrières qui sont en train de ronfler gentiment . On dirait que c'est que quand on voit l'alliance qu'il y a de l'ambiance ! Enfin , bon , de l'ambiance … C'est un peu cruel quand même .

Quelques minutes plus tard, on revient sur nos alliés préférés (Finnick ,Peeta et Katniss). Ils sont en train de se laver quand des singes font leur apparition . Ils combattent contre eux et une femme , qui apparait comme ça **_(NDA : oui on sait c'est chelou)_** se jette entre un singe et Peeta . Elle est blessée et Peeta et Katniss l'emmènent vers la plage . Revenus au point de départ !

Un avion spécial vient récupérer la femme qui venait du district 6, le district des camés apparemment… Les singes ont disparut .

Le jour arrive et nos amis sont encore debout .

-Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas fatigué ? demande Xander . J'ai même pas bu de café !

-C'est l'effet des Hunger Games à mon avis . rigole Kate

L'alliance est en train de manger du poisson. Finnick, Peeta et Katniss sont recouverts d'une pommade verte pas très jolie ...

-Des sushis le matin ? Sérieux ? demande Nina

-Oui mais c'est pas comme si il y avait des pains au chocolat … déclare Norrie

La caméra nous montre une jeune femme qui crie parce qu'une vague géante s'abat sur elle . Elle meurt noyée et le canon tonne . La vague continue son chemin jusqu'à la Corne d'Abondance .

Trois autres tribus arrivent , recouverts de sang, et se dirigent vers l'eau pour se nettoyer quand Finnick se met à hurler :

-Johanna !

Une jeune femme se retourne et fait des coucous à Finnick et tout ça . Finnick se lève et se dirige vers elle .

-Finnick ! crie-t-elle

-On dirait une comédie romantique où ils vont se prendre dans les bras . commente Josh

-Oui bah , en fait , ils sont juste amis parce Finnick a déjà une fiancée . dit Norrie

-Que c'est dommage… on entend chuchoter Angie

-On s'était enfoncé dans la jungle , où je pensais qu'on serait en sécurité. Et il a commencé à pleuvoir, j'ai cru que c'était de la pluie . Mais c'était du sang pas de la pluie ! Du sang , chaud , épais qui tombait en trombe ! On n'arrivait plus à respirer , on trébuchait , on étouffait … On n'y voyait plus rien ! dit Johanna . C'est là que Blight est tombé sur le champ de force … Il ne valait pas grand-chose mais il était de chez moi .

-C'est pas la nana bizarre qui avait crié lors de l'interview ? demande Xander

-Si c'est elle « la nana bizarre » … déclare Norrie

-Tic-Tac … Tic-Tac… Tic-Tac ,Tic-Tac ,Tic-Tac . dit Wiress

La camera montre les carrières en train de manger . Intéressant … Vraiment intéressant ... Tout à coup, les carrières se lèvent et partent à la recherche des autres tribus encore en vie (pour les tuer pas pour les inviter à danser !). Ils ont des couteaux énormes et des allures à faire pipi dans la culotte à n'importe qui !

Katniss lave Wiress quand elle comprend que l'arène est une horloge. Elle l'a compris quand Wiress a recommencé son Tic-Tac lorsque la foudre s'était abattue de nouveau sur l'arbre . Elle prévient les autres du fonctionnement de l'arène .

-Elle est longue à la détente elle ! dit Josh . Même Nina a trouvé avant elle !

-C'est une insulte ça ? demande l'intéressée

-L'arène semble avoir été faite en forme d'horloge avec une œuvre diabolique toutes les heures . Mais chacune dans sa propre tranche horaire . Ça a commencé avec la foudre , la pluie de sang, le brouillard, les singes … Voilà les 4 premières heures de l'horloge . A 10h , la vague géante qui frappe de là-bas . explique Katniss

-Alors ? C'est qui qui a vraiment compris ? demande Angie en regardant Nina

-Oui mais comment je pouvais savoir ça moi ? Je ne suis pas dedans ! explique cette dernière

Ils rigolent tous alors que Kate vas dans la cuisine pour préparer un truc à manger . Pendant ce temps , la télé s'est éteinte .

-Quoi ? Pile quand ça deviens vraiment intéressant ? s'écrie Xander

-Oui mais il faut bien faire une pause non ? Et puis , maintenant que Wiress et Katniss ont trouvé leur petit piège , ils vont essayer de les désorienter . dit Norrie

-Mais arrête de nous spoiler ! s'exclame Angie


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : LA FIN DE LA FAIM

**_(NDA : ce titre non plus n'a rien avoir, mais c'est bien comme jeu de mot ^^ En plus c'est le dernier chapitre de la partie Hunger Games !)_**

Après le repas, la télé se rallume, les faisant tous sursauter. Ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre du début des Jeux …

-Quoi ? Déjà ? s'écrie Xander. On n'a pas le droit de souffler un peu ?

-Il se passe des choses dans l'arène pendant que la télé est éteinte … réplique Norrie en s'asseyant sur le canapé, près de Josh

-Wiress, vous êtes un génie ! dit Finnick, à travers la télé

-Il est trop beau ! soupire Angie en posant ses mains sur ses joues

Les six tribus sont sur l'îlot de la Corne d'Abondance. Ils se repèrent .

-La queue de la Corne d'Abondance pointe en direction de 12h. dit Peeta

-C'est là que la foudre frappe l'arbre là-bas à midi et à minuit . déclare Katniss

Peeta dessine l'arène sur le sable avec sa machette. Pendant ce temps, Wiress s'accroupit au bord de l'îlot pour nettoyer le fil électrique de Beetee . Elle chante une comptine pour enfant qui raconte l'histoire d'une sourit qui court sur une horloge. On voit les carrières s'approcher à pas de loups de l'alliance .

-ATTENTION ! crie Nina alors que Gloss, le tribu mâle du 1 égorge Wiress

Katniss n'attend pas plus que ça et encoche une flèche avant de la laisser se planter dans le torse de Gloss. Sa sœur, Cashmere, attaque à son tour. Elle veut tuer Katniss mais Johanna lui plante sa hache en pleine poitrine. Elle tombe dans l'eau à côté de son frère. Bom ! Bom ! Bom ! Trois coups de canon pour Wiress, Gloss et Cashmere. Les deux tribus du district 2 s'en vont comme des lâches , étant en infériorité, et laissent l'alliance sur l'îlot. Quand tout à coup, celui-ci se met à tourner. Très vite et l'alliance s'agrippe comme elle le peut pour ne pas tomber à l'eau. Johanna tient la main de Katniss.

-Mais lâche-la ! crie Xander et tout le monde se tourne vers lui

-T'es fou ou quoi ? demande Kate, éberluée

-Mais quoi ? Je n'aime pas cette fille ! dit-il

-Il a raison sur ce coup …dit Angie. Elle me soule .

-Pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord … commente Josh

Katniss tombe à l'eau et dans le salon, Xander et Angie font « yes » en se frappant dans les mains, trop contents . Stana rigole d'eux alors que l'îlot cesse de tournoyer.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ? se plaint Norrie. Elle ne vous a rien fait !

-Eh ben voilà, répond Xander, le plus gênant chez elle, c'est le fait qu'elle existe. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-Norrie, tu devrais être heureuse qu'elle soit morte . dit Angie. Comme ça, ton Peeta chéri est libre !

Josh jette un regard meurtrier à Angie qui lui fait un sourire angélique. Elle hausse les épaules alors que Norrie rigole de la tête de Josh.

-Elle n'est pas morte en plus, banane … objecte Norrie après s'être calmée . Elle ne mourra jamais !

-Mais arrête de nous spoiler ! s'écrie Stana

Sur les mots de Norrie, Katniss sorti de l'eau. Elle grimpa de nouveau sur l'îlot et tout le monde se précipita vers elle. Beetee cherche son fil et demande où il est . A peine est-elle ressortie de l'eau salée qu'elle replonge pour aller récupérer le fil électrique de Beetee des mains de Wiress . Elle retourne vers les autres, le fil à la main.

-Fichons le camp de cet îlot pourri ! s'exclame Johanna

-Allons sur la plage de 12h . déclare Beetee en se relevant

Mais Peeta, Johanna et Finnick partent dans trois directions différentes.

-On a dit 12 heures non ? s'étonne Peeta . C'est là où pointe le bout de la Corne d'Abondance.

-Avant qu'ils nous fassent pivoter . rectifie Finnick . Je me basais plutôt sur la position du soleil.

-Le soleil t'indique seulement qu'il est 4h, Finnick . objecte Katniss. Donc n'importe lequel de ces rayons peut être celui de 12h.

Tandis que l'alliance se dirige vers une partie de la plage prise au hasard, la caméra nous montre les carrières du district 2 qui se cachent à la lisière de la jungle. Ils sont en train de soigner leurs blessures. Le combat a été certes, de courte durée, mais très mortel.

Finnick et Katniss vont percer un arbre pour boire. Pendant ce temps, Peeta ouvre quelques coquillages pour manger et Johanna ramasse quelques noix pour accompagner les fruits de mer. Le cri d'une petite fille se fait entendre et tout le monde écoute attentivement alors que la petite fille crie le nom de Katniss. Peeta se lève brusquement et court vers l'arbre percé . Katniss et Finnick n'y sont plus . Johanna et Beetee le rejoignent et se mettent à courir, à la recherche de Katniss et Finnick. D'autres cris se font entendre puis plus rien . Ils retrouvent Katniss et Finnick qui sont entourés de centaines, milliers d'oiseaux ! Ils se bouchent les oreilles et semblent crier eux aussi, en même temps que les oiseaux. Un dôme invisible les séparent et au bout de quelques minutes, Peeta peut enfin retrouver Katniss . Il l'a prends dans ses bras, la rassurant.

-Katniss, Prim n'est pas morte. Ils ne peuvent pas la tuer, nous ne sommes pratiquement plus que 8 . Et que se passe-t-il à ce moment-là ? demande Peeta à Katniss

-7 d'entre nous vont mourir . dit-elle sur un ton désespéré

Il lui explique que c'est à ce moment-là qu'on interview les amis, la famille des tribus restants dans l'arène . Il lui dit que Prim n'est pas morte, parce qu'ils ont besoin d'elle pour l'interroger au sujet de Katniss .

-Le pays entier adore ta sœur, Katniss . réplique Johanna. S'ils la tuaient, ils se retrouveraient avec un soulèvement au Capitole ! elle rejette sa tête en arrière et se met à hurler. Hein ? Une rébellion générale à travers tout le pays ! Pas vrai, que vous ne voulez pas ça Snow ?! Vous savez que vous ne pourriez pas mettre tout le monde dans vos arènes pourries !

-Mais elle adore crier celle-là ! s'exclame Xander, dans le salon de la maison du village des Vainqueurs

Tout le monde la regarde éberlués, choqués par son entrevue avec l'air. Elle les regarde aussi et dit, d'un ton détaché :

-Quoi ? Personne que j'aime ne m'attend chez moi …

Elle va chercher à boire… La nuit tombe et l'alliance retourne sur la plage. Ils mangent et tout à coup, dans le ciel bleu nuit, apparaissent les visages des tribus morts aujourd'hui : Cashmere Gloss Wiress Mags la femme du 5 celle du 6 Blight l'homme du 10. En gros, 8 personnes mortes en une journée . En comptant les autres, cela fait 16 morts en 2 jours seulement !

-Ils n'y vont pas de main morte, cette année . commente Johanna

-Parce que les autres années ont été moins pire ? demande Stana, dans le salon

Pendant que les autres dorment, Katniss et Peeta montent la garde. Ils se fixent un moment avant que Peeta ne se lance dans un discours très long et ennuyeux (sauf pour les gens du Capitole, qui doivent être scotchés à leur télé). Il dit à Katniss qu'il faut que ce soit elle qui sorte vivante de l'arène, parce que sa sœur, sa mère et Gale l'attendent chez elle, alors que lui, personne ne l'attend, que personne n'a besoin de lui . Elle hésite un moment avant de dire : « Si, moi j'ai besoins de toi ». Et sur ce, elle l'embrasse. Un zoom sur leur baiser pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter . Peeta lui donne un collier avec les photos de sa « famille » (entre guillemets parce que Gale n'en fait pas partie **_(NDA : ET N'EN FERAS JAMAIS DE LA VIE !)_**)

Le lendemain matin, Beetee appelle les autres pour élaborer un plan d'attaque contre les carrières .

-Si vous étiez Brutus ou Enobaria, où vous sentiriez-vous le plus en sécurité ? demande Beetee , comme un maître à ses élèves

-Là où nous sommes, sur la plage . réponds Peeta. C'est l'endroit le moins dangereux .

-Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas sur la plage ? demande le prof, euh Beetee !

-A cause de nous … réponds Johanna

-Exactement, parce que nous occupons le terrain . Alors, où iriez-vous à leur place ?

-Moi, je me cacherai à la lisière de la jungle . réponds Katniss. La jungle est pleine de créatures et plantes étranges. Mais, en nous observant, tu saurais que les fruits de mer sont comestibles.

-Oui, alors, je propose qu'on se mette à l'action à 12h. Que se passe-t-il à minuit et à midi ?

-Il s'est crut à l'école lui ? demande Nina

-La foudre frappe le grand arbre . déclare Katniss de nouveau

-Oui. Alors, le plan c'est qu'entre midi et minuit, nous attachions mon fil à cet arbre et le déroulions jusque dans l'eau salée, qui bien sûr est hautement conductrice . Quand l'éclair frappera, l'électricité voyagera à travers le fil et se répandras dans l'eau de mer mais aussi sur la plage, encore humide après le passage de a vague de 10h . Quiconque sera en contact avec l'une ou l'autre de ces surfaces à ce moment-là se retrouveras électrocuté.

-Et nous, où serions-nous à ce moment-là ? demande Finnick

-Suffisamment loin dans la jungle pour ne courir aucun risque.

-Les carrières ne risqueront rien non plus, sauf s'ils se trouveront au bord de l'eau . fait observer Katniss

-Parc contre, les poissons seront tous cuits à point . plaisante Peeta

Ils partent tous en direction de l'arbre à foudre. Pour activer leur plan, il faut d'abord entourer l'arbre avec le fil de Beetee (une majorité seulement) mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, ils partent juste vérifier que leur plan marchera à 100%. Une fois arrivés à l'endroit où se pose l'arbre en question ,Beetee l'examine attentivement. Ils se font un petit repas avec un animal étranger et avec des noix trouvées sur le sol et s'éloignent du secteur 12 pour ne pas se faire foudroyer ,car c'est bientôt midi. Quand la foudre abat l'arbre, Katniss grimpe un arbre pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le grand arbre.

Pendant ce temps, les carrières sont en train de vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dans les parages pour aller pêcher quelques coquillages . Ils ne parlent pas, n'élaborent aucun plan , attendant sûrement la nuit pour traquer les tribus restants. Ils n'iront pas voir l'alliance, étant en infériorité numérique, ils risquent de se faire tuer (Katniss, Finnick, Johanna et Peeta sont très fort).

L'alliance est en train de redescendre la pente pour retourner sur la plage. Les carrières, les voyant approcher, se terrent de nouveau à la lisière de la jungle. Beetee et Katniss ont vu juste ! Les carrières observent l'alliance s'activer à différentes occupations. Finnick , Peeta et Katniss pêchent à leur tour, leur dernière tournée de fruits de mer, ils plongent même à la recherche d'huîtres ! En ouvrant une huître, Peeta découvre une perle, magnifique, brillante et de la taille d'un petit pois. Il l'a brandit et dit, à Finnick :

-Tu savais que si tu appliques une pression suffisante sur le charbon, il se transforme en perle ?

-N'importe quoi ! rétorque celui-ci

Peeta rince la perle avant de l'offrir à Katniss .

-Pour toi . dit-il

-Merci … dit Katniss en observant la perle, au creux de sa main

Quelques heures plus tard, l'heure du plan est arrivé. En arrivant à l'arbre, Beetee ne perd aucune seconde. Il se met directement au travail, enroulant la majorité de son fil sur le tronc de l'arbre. Puis, il demande à Finnick d'en faire autant avec une branche trouvée sur le sol. Beetee explique le reste de son plan, qui est que Johanna et Katniss (étant les plus rapides) prennent la bobine avec le reste du fil et l'emmènent avec elles vers la plage et lancent la bobine dans l'eau avant de s'en aller aussi loin qu'elles le peuvent. Tout d'abord, Katniss et Peeta ne veulent pas coopérer mais finissent par capituler. Ils s'embrassent pour la dernière fois (avant longtemps) et les deux filles partent .

Pendant ce temps, les carrières s'interrogent sur ce que fabrique l'alliance. Enobaria va jeter leurs coquilles vides dans l'eau et retourne près de Brutus.

-Tu crois qu'ils fabriquent quoi au grand arbre ? demande celui-ci

-A mon avis, ils ne sont pas en train de faire un feux de joie . commente Enobaria. Soit ils prennent des poissons et les planquent en provision mais ça n'aurait aucun sens, soit ils mijotent un truc contre nous.

-Je pencherais pour la deuxième option …

-Allons faire capoter leur maudit plan ! déclare le tribu femelle du 2

Ils se lèvent et montent la pente menant au grand arbre. Mais en passant entre deux arbres, Brutus montre quelque chose de brillant sous le clair de lune, à Enobaria. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre ce que c'est et ils vont vers le fil déroulé par Katniss et Johanna. Ce qui confirme leurs doutes, ils sont en train de mettre à jour un plan contre eux.

-Maudit soit-tu, Volt ! grogne Brutus

-Suivons le fil.

Ils redescendent doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit . Au loin, ils distinguent les deux filles, Johanna et Katniss. Elles sont en train de dérouler le fil pour l'emmener à la plage. Enobaria prend son épée et coupe le fil qui s'enroule aux jambes de la fille du feu. Johanna assomme Katniss en la frappant avec la bobine à la tempe et lance sa hache vers Enobaria qui l'esquive de justesse . Johanna s'en vas et les carrières la suivent.

Finnick et Peeta sont en train de surveiller le fil alors que Beetee règle quelques petits détails. Quand tout à coup, le fil se détend. Peeta se relève brusquement et appelle Beetee.

-Elles ont un problème . déclare Finnick qui commence à descendre la pente, à la recherche des filles

-Les carrières les ont peut-être trouvées . dit Peeta à son tour en voulant descendre lui aussi, mais Beetee l'en empêche

-J'ai besoin de toi ici, pour que tu me protège.

-Si jamais l'une des deux est blessée, Finnick ne pourras pas vaincre les carrières à lui tout seul ! Il faut que j'aille les trouver.

Il court à la recherche des autres quand il tombe sur Brutus. Il veut lui lancer sa lance mais Peeta l'esquive et lui assène un coup de machette dans l'épaule. Brutus se défend avec ses bras mais il saigne abondamment. Peeta plante son couteau dans le ventre de son adversaire et Brutus tombe sur le dos, Peeta repart, laissant Brutus agoniser dans son coin. Vite-fait, bien fait !

On voit Finnick crier le nom de Katniss et de Johanna mais Enobaria a plaqué sa main sur la bouche de celle-ci pour l'empêcher d'appeler de l'aide. Finnick passe près d'elles mais ne les voit pas, il remonte la pente, en direction de l'arbre à foudre.

Les amis se sont tous rapprochés de la télé inconsciemment, trop intrigués.

Beetee est paralysé, il a voulu lancer le bout de bois de tout à l'heure dans le champ de force. On voit Katniss approcher de lui et prendre le bout de bois, elle se demande ce qu'il a voulu faire avec, comme tout le monde dans tout Panem. Finnick est tout proche, Peeta aussi. Johanna est au sol, en train de gémir de douleur, Enobaria l'a juste blessée à la jambe, mais ne l'a pas tuée. D'ailleurs, Enobaria est en train de remonter la pente, croyant pouvoir empêcher le plan de l'alliance .

-Katniss ! crie Peeta

-Peeta ! crie Katniss à son tour pour empêcher les ennemis d'aller vers lui. Je suis là Peeta ! Peeta !

Finnick et Enobaria débouchent devant l'arbre à foudre. Katniss se cache derrière un plan d'herbe, elle vise Enobaria. Un coup de canon retentit et Peeta se met à crier le nom de Katniss, la croyant morte. Mais c'est pour Brutus que le coup de canon est destiné. Finnick repère Katniss. Elle veut tirer dans le cœur de Finnick cette fois et Angie pose ses mains sur ses yeux .

-C'est un film d'horreur, oh mon Dieu ! dit-elle

-Katniss, dit Finnick en levant les bras en l'air pour se rendre alors qu'Enobaria reste immobile essayant de comprendre le fil autour de l'arbre. N'oublie pas qui est ton véritable ennemi !

Enobaria se tourne vers lui et Katniss baisse son arme pour le regarder. Elle prend le bout de bois qu'a Beetee dans les mains et enroule le fil sur une de ses flèches. Elle le lève en direction du ciel, sur un petit carré flou (une faille dans le système) et quand elle voit la foudre s'abattre sur l'arbre, elle tire …

La télé s'est éteinte et les amis ont les yeux grands ouverts. Xander ouvre la bouche et déclare :

-C'est moi, ou cette fille a vaincu « l'ennemi » ?

-Ca dépend de ce que tu insinue là-dedans . réponds Norrie

-Elle a vaincu les Jeux, en quelques sortes . déclare Nina. Parce qu'elle a fait en sorte de « casser » l'arène !

Norrie hoche la tête et se lève pour sortir dehors, les autres la suivant en fronçant les sourcils. Dehors, le ciel est sombre, et on ne voit tout d'abord rien puis des voitures (celles des Pacificateurs) sortir de la ville. Ils partent du district …

-Je sens que ça ne vas pas nous plaire ça … avoue Josh

-Non, effectivement . dit Norrie. Allons dire au revoir à Prim, c'est l'heure pour nous de partir d'ici . dit-elle à regret

Mais Prim n'est déjà plus là. Elle et sa mère sont parties avec Gale, vers la forêt, avec un groupe de gens qui ont voulu les suivre pour échapper au bombardement. A l'entrée du village des Vainqueurs, il y a une « porte » .

-C'est déjà la fin ? demande Stana alors qu'ils sont devant le cercle lumineux

-Malheureusement . dit Norrie. Mais je te jure que tu ne voudrais pas rester ici, regardez !

Ils se tournent vers la direction que leur désigne Norrie. Des bombes jaillissent du ciel pour exploser sur des maisons. Le district est en feu !

-Entrons, entrons ! s'écrie Xander en poussant tout le monde pour entrer dans le cercle lumineux

Ils crient et lévitent pour la troisième fois dans le vide…

_**Ce chapitre est très long, nous nous en excusons, mais on comptait en finir avec Hunger Games ! 6 chapitres là-dessus, c'est énorme ! Bon, maintenant, dans quel livre seront-ils ?**_

_**A bientôt, les5gogoles XD**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey les gens ! On se retrouve pour le douzième chapitre de cette_ merveilleuse _histoire ... **

**ATTENTION ! On tient à vous prévenir que ce chapitre et tous ceux qui concernent Game of Thrones peuvent contenir des spoilers pour les saisons 1,2 & 3, et aussi que c'est l'univers du LIVRE, et non de la série ( parce qu'il y a quand même pas mal de différences entre les deux). Voilà, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, vous pouvez lire !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : AU-DELÀ DU MUR<p>

Comme chaque fois, la vache apparaît devant eux.

- It's me Mario ! s'exclame-t-elle. Coiffée d'une casquette rouge avec un "M" dessus, elle a l'air d'être complètement bourrée.

Kate pouffe de rire et commence à chanter l'air de Mario Bros. La vache se met alors à sautiller sur son nuage rouge, et les autres regardent Kate comme si elle était folle. Xander ouvre la bouche pour lancer quelque chose, mais il n'a pas le temps car ils entrent dans le cercle blanc et se bouchent instinctivement les oreilles. À ce moment précis, l'habituel cri strident se fait entendre. La seconde d'après, ils atterrissent sur le sol mouillé. Il fait presque nuit. Ils se relèvent et se mettent les mains sur la tête pour se protéger des paquets de pluie qui leur cinglent la face. Ils regardent tout autour, recherchant un endroit pour s'abriter de la pluie. Rapidement, Stana repère à côté d'eux un minuscule village désert constitué de cabanes de pierres. Les amis courent vers l'abri le plus proche et entrent s'y réfugier. Quelques instants dehors leur avaient suffit pour être trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils tremblent de froid, car il ne faut pas l'oublier, ils sont habillés avec des vêtements d'été.

- Bon, dit Norrie en grelottant, tout d'abord, il faut savoir dans quel livre on est, parce que là, clairement, on est pas rentrés chez nous.

Effectivement, ils étaient dans une forêt, avec des chênes immenses, et des buissons par-ci par-là. Ils s'interrogent sur l'identité de cet endroit quand Josh s'exclame soudain :

- Il y a des gens, là !

Il pointe du doigt une colonne de gens entièrement vêtus de noir, montant des chevaux pour la plupart. Ils sont assez loin, mais apparemment, ceux sont tous des hommes. Les adolescents n'osent pas s'approcher d'eux, vu que ces inconnus portent des épées, des arcs, des haches et toutes sortes d'armes. Soudain, Nina ouvre de grands yeux en voyant un jeune homme, trempé lui aussi, qui chevauche un cheval noir. Enfilée à un baudrier d'épaule dans un fourreau de cuir noir, une grande épée lui bat le dos. Un grand loup blanc aux yeux rouges marche à ses côtés. Nina le regarde, et elle semble avoir une révélation. Puis les hommes s'arrêtent, et ils commencent à dresser un camp. Les amis restent immobiles, espérant qu'ils ne vont pas être vus. Ils sont terrifiés quand le garçon que fixait Nina marche vers eux, et entre dans la toute petite maison, suivit de son loup. Il les regarde sans dire un mot pendant un moment, puis il leur demande :

- D'où est-ce que vous sortez ?

- On est Norrie, Stana, Xander, Kate, Josh, Nina et Angie, explique Angie en désignant ses amis un par un et elle continue :

- On vient d'un endroit que vous ne connaissez sûrement pas. Mais on peut savoir où on est ici ?

Le jeune homme les fixe comme s'ils étaient fous. Il ne répond pas à la question d'Angie, mais lui demande comment s'appelle l'endroit d'où ils viennent. Embarrassée, Angie lui dit que ce n'est pas très important, mais qu'ils voudraient savoir où ils étaient.

- On est au-delà du Mur, répond-t-il simplement.

En entendant cette phrase, Nina s'immobilise et elle semble sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. L'homme qui regardait leurs habits avec étonnement depuis tout à l'heure, leur dit qu'il revient, et il se dirige vers son camp, où ses compagnons sont occupés à dresser des tentes.

- Nina ! dit Norrie, si tu sais où on est, dis-le ! Et ne me réponds pas qu'on est au-delà du Mur, parce que je ne sais absolument pas où c'est !

- On est dans Game of Thrones ! s'écrie Nina, surexcitée.

- Et apparemment tu sais qui est ce mec, continue Norrie.

- Il s'appelle Jon Snow, et lui et ses amis font partie de la Garde de Nuit. Ils gardent le Mur. Je vous donnerais plus de précisions quand on sera au chaud, et qu'on aura une carte.

- Et où est-ce que tu comptes trouver une carte ? demande Xander, en haussant un sourcil.

Nina ne réponds pas car Jon Snow entre à ce moment là, et leur donne de gros manteaux noirs. Les amis les enfilent rapidement et le remercient.

- Bon, à présent, expliquez-moi d'où vous venez, insiste-t-il.

Kate se lance donc dans la narration de leur aventure. Au fur et à mesure, Jon paraît les croire. Quand Kate termine son récit, il soupire, avant de leur dire :

- Je ne vois pas comment vous pourrez survivre dans le froid et le vent ici. Et que comptez vous faire ?

- On voudrait atteindre le Mur, puis aller à Winterfell, répond Nina, en regardant Jon avec la plus grande admiration, sans le lâcher des yeux. Elle semble sur le point de s'évanouir à tout moment.

- Le Mur est loin, dit-il, mais vous pouvez y parvenir seulement si vous chevauchez pendant plusieurs jours sans vous arrêtez, vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes. Vous n'avez ni tentes, ni couvertures, ni quoi que ce soit pour vous réchauffer, à part les manteaux que nous vous avons fourni.

Les adolescent sont horrifiés. Premièrement, ils ne savent pas monter à cheval, excepté Angie mais elle, elle pratique tout les sports du monde. Deuxièmement, _chevaucher plusieurs jours sans s'arrêter, dans ce froid ?_ C'était impossible. Mais c'était leur seul espoir, car Jon leur appris que des morts-vivants rôdaient dans la forêt. Les amis sont terrorisés à l'idée de se faire tuer par les Autres, comme les appelait Jon Snow. Ils décident donc de partir dès le lendemain matin.

- Je vais vous donner quelques vivres. Vous pouvez vous arrêtez dans les villages comme celui-ci, il y en a un peu partout et ils sont tous abandonnés.

- Et comment on saura vers où aller ? demande Xander.

- Fantôme vous guidera, répond Jon.

Un grand sourire se dessine sur le visage de Nina, et elle regarde le loup.

- Je suis d'accord, dit-elle, toute contente d'être accompagnée par Fantôme.

- Nous allons prévenir Châteaunoir que vous arriverez dans quelques jours, dit Jon en s'adressant à Nina, car il avait bien remarqué que c'était la seule qui comprenait ce qui se passait.

Nina fait oui de la tête, et Jon sort. Fantôme reste avec les amis. Ils ne savent pas comment va se passer le voyage dans ce livre, mais ça ne va pas être le plus facile. Ils s'assoient tous et "Voyages entre les mondes" apparaît sur les genoux de Kate. Elle l'ouvre et lit :

_Pour sortir de ce monde il vous faudra_

_Combattre le vent et le froid_

_Puis suivre la route Royale_

_Qui vous mènera à Harrenhal_

_Vous devrez aussi rencontrer le nain_

_Avant de changer de chemin_

_Car il faudra quitter Westeros_

_Pour prendre la route qui mène à Pentos_

_Avant de partir vous devrez rencontrer_

_La mère des dragons, dernière de sa lignée_

Le livre s'évapore quand Kate a finit de lire.

- Super, soupire Nina. Elle explique aux autres (qui n'ont rien compris) qu'ils sont tout au Nord et qu'il va falloir aller vers le Sud, puis traverser la mer.

- Et après on pourra s'en aller d'ici ? demande Kate, pleine d'espoirs.

- Oui, on pourra s'en aller, répond Nina à sa petite sœur.

Puis ils s'endorment tous sans dire un mot.

* * *

><p><strong>Game of Thrones, c'est pas la joie ! Qu'est ce qui va arriver à nos amis ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ... (musique de suspense).<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Précedement dans Voyage entre les mondes ... bon en fait si vous voulez savoir faut lire le chapitre d'avant. Et si vous voulez pas savoir ou que vous savez déjà, vous pouvez lire !**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 13 : L'AUTRE<p>

Ils sont réveillés par Fantôme. Nina se lève rapidement et déclare :

- Bon, pas de temps à perdre, il faut partir.

Ses amis sont très fatigués, mais ils se mettent debout quand même. Ils prennent les provisions que leur a donné Jon Snow, et sortent de la petite maison qui leur servait d'abri. Fantôme s'enfonce dans les bois, sûr de lui. Il paraît connaître le chemin par cœur. Les autres le suivent en se serrant les uns contre les autres, histoire de se réchauffer un peu. Il ne pleut plus, par contre il fait de plus en plus froid et de gros nuages blancs couvrent le ciel. Après une heure de marche, ils tombent sur un village semblable au précédent. Il est abandonné, comme Jon l'avait dit. Tout le monde est fatigué, et ils sont d'accord pour faire une petite pause. Ils posent leur affaires dans une cabane, et ils s'assoient contre le mur. Personne ne parle jusqu'à ce que Stana brise le silence :

- Bon euh ... j'ai pas tout compris. Où est-ce qu'on va en fait ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir, approuve Angie.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Nina.

- On va au Mur, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! répond-t-elle.

- D'accord, mais on peut savoir qu'est- ce que c'est le Mur ? interroge Norrie.

Nina leur explique qu'il y a le Sud et le Nord du pays. Après le Sud, c'est la mer, et après le Nord, il y a le Mur qui sépare le Nord et les territoires du peuple libre. On dit que ces territoires sont "au delà du Mur".

- Mais ce Mur est géant alors ! s'exclame Kate, étonnée.

- Oui, il est gigantesque, lui dit Nina.

Quelques instants plus tard, il commence à neiger de gros flocons et en très peu de temps, le sol est recouvert d'une fine couche de neige qui s'épaissit peu à peu.

- Oh la poisse, soupire Xander qui n'avait pas très envie de marcher dans la neige.

Fantôme sort de la maison. Il regarde les autres en ayant l'air de leur dire de le suivre. Ils reprennent donc leur marche. Fantôme va trop vite pour les 7 amis, car ils marchent lentement et trébuchent à cause de la neige. La couche de neige qui recouvre le sol fait maintenant 15 centimètres à peu près, et un vent glacial hurle. Soudain, Xander s'arrête.

- Où est Nina ? demande-t-il, inquiet.

Les autres regardent autour d'eux. Nina a disparu.

- Il faut qu'on revienne en arrière ! dit Norrie qui crie presque pour se faire entendre, à cause du vent.

Ils reviennent donc sur leurs pas. Ils espèrent que rien n'est arrivé à Nina... Fantôme a l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe, et il les suit. Mais bientôt, ils se perdent, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le vent effacent leur traces de pas. Ils continuent quand même à avancer. Soudain, ils entendent une voix qui crie quelque chose, mais ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'elle dit.

- Nina ! appelle Xander qui a reconnu la voix. Il se met à courir en sa direction, suivit de Fantôme et de ses amis. Il s'arrête brusquement, paralysé par la peur. Il voit Nina qui respire très vite, le dos contre un arbre, et un homme qui s'avance lentement vers elle. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un homme. Il a la peau extrêmement pâle, presque bleue et son visage est couvert de plaies et de cicatrices. Ses pupilles flamboyaient de flammes bleues. Il tenait dans sa main une grande épée. Il la lève pour frapper Nina quand Fantôme se jette entre elle et la créature. L'homme est tellement surpris qu'il reste immobile une seconde, le temps pour Fantôme de lui mordre la main qui tenait l'épée. Le loup relâche la main. La créature est en colère. Son épée est tombée par terre avec sa main droite. Elle essaye de reprendre son arme avec la main gauche mais Fantôme la mord et l'arrache elle aussi. N'ayant plus de mains, le monstre, furieux, s'enfuit avant que Fantôme ne l'attaque de nouveau. Nina est infiniment soulagée. Il y a un silence de quelques secondes puis Xander et elle courent l'un vers l'autre pour se prendre dans les bras.

- J'ai eu tellement peur ... lui dit Xander. Tu n'as rien ?

- Non heureusement, vous m'avez retrouvée juste avant que l'Autre me tue. Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, je n'aurait pas dû, mais j'avais senti quelque chose et ...

- Ne t'en fait pas, la rassura Xander, le principal c'est que tu vas bien.

Nina était soulagée. Elle s'écarta doucement de son copain et alla voir Fantôme. Elle se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et le caressa.

- Merci Fantôme, tu est un loup-garou formidable. Sans toi, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Le loup-garou émis un petit bruit et s'enfonça de nouveau dans la forêt pour continuer le chemin. Les amis, encore effrayés par l'horrible créature qui avait essayé de tuer Nina, se mirent en route en suivant Fantôme. Il n'y a presque plus de vent et il ne neige plus.

- Alors c'était ça les morts-vivants dont nous avaient parlé le mec là, euh ... comment il s'appelle déjà ? demande Stana.

- Il s'appelle Jon Snow, répond Nina. Et oui c'était un des morts-vivants dont il nous avait parlé.

Nina repensa à Jon. Il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir Fantôme comme loup-garou. Elle repensa aussi au fait qu'ils étaient dans Game of Thrones, son livre et sa série préférés. D'ailleurs, dans quel épisode étaient-ils ? C'était très important, il fallait qu'elle le sache. Elle espérait que le château de Winterfell, dans lequel elle voulait aller, n'avait pas encore été attaqué.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans trois villages au cours de la journée et restèrent dormir dans le quatrième. Le temps se réchauffait très peu, mais il se réchauffait quand même. Le lendemain matin, les amis recommencent à marcher. Dans l'après midi, alors qu'ils sont morts de fatigue et de froid, ils arrivent enfin à la lisière de la forêt. Ils lèvent les yeux.

- Oh la vache, fait Stana.

Devant eux se dressait le Mur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! On se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !<strong>


End file.
